Sonic Colors: Frendship is Interstellar
by Peacock Cheesesteak
Summary: After the events of Sonic Unleashed, Sonic and Tails find themselves in one of their weirdest adventures: An interplanetary amusement park. But an unexpected turn of events warps certain characters into Sonic Colors. *Don't hate because Trixie's in here...* *NO SHIPPING!*
1. Super Sonic Galaxy (Press Start!)

**Sonic Colors Chapter 1: Tropical Resort Enter Super Sonic Galaxy!**

**(Sonic Unleashed World Map Music)**

"**Hey Tails! You saw that giant space elevator?" Sonic the Hedgehog asked as he stopped in front of his best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower.**

"**Yeah, I did. It must be one of Eggman's contraptions." Tails answered while looking back at the space elevator.**

"**Well, you know what that means! Let's do it to it!" Sonic screeched as he took off for the red and white space elevator leaning against Eggman's latest creation.**

"**Hello happy people! Buckle up as Eggman's Ultra-Accelerating Space Elevator whisks you to an interplanetary wonderland of fun!" Eggman's voice over the P.A. system boomed.**

"**I can't believe someone was dumb enough to leave the keys in this thing. It's like Eggman's begging us to sneak in and trash the place!" Sonic laughed.**

"**M-m-man! This thing's got crazy acceleration!" Tails pointed out.**

"**You call this fast?" Sonic asked with a smirk.**

**Then Eggman's voice again came out of the P.A. speaker. "This amusement park has been constructed entirely out of a sense of remorse for my past transgressions, and is in no way associated with any sort of evil plot or premeditated misdeeds."**

"**Well, THAT'S a relief" Sonic joked sarcastically as the elevator began to slow down as it entered the terminal of the amusement park.**

**As the doors to the elevator quickly opened the doors leading to the station, Sonic jumped out, while Tails walked out tilting from side to side in a dizzy way. They began to walk around the park asking themselves the same question in their minds. "Is there really any plan for us to foil up here?" Sonic couldn't help feeling like there was someone who needed saving in this vast world wonder.**

* * *

**(Sonic VS Silver Sonic Generations version)**

**Meanwhile on another planet, in another dimension, there was someone in need of saving. Or should I say **_**somepony**_**. The pony who needed saving was Twilight Sparkle. She was in some deep doo doo. Her rival Trixie was gaining the upper hand(err… I mean hoof)in this magic duel between them. Twilight was not in good shape. She was losing to "The Great and Powerful" Trixie's endless amounts of pranks spells that were cast on her and her friends. Twilight was taking this defeat hard. If she were to lose to Trixie, she would be banished from Ponyville. FOREVER. Trixie stepped up to Twilight. **

"**Well, well, well. If it isn't Twilight Sparkle, my losing adversary. You don't have to lose to be banished from Ponyville. That can be assured right NOW!" Trixie shouted as a red glow appeared on her horn, preparing for a long trip teleportation spell.**

**Twilight looked up. She noticed a necklace. But this was no ordinary necklace. This was the Alicorn Amulet! Legend says that the unicorn who wears it will be infused with awesome power. Just as soon as Trixie was finished with her spell, Twilight jumped up and grabbed the Amulet. The rest of the Mane 6 galloping towards the unicorn to try to save her. This interruption fractured the spell engulfing the group in a red light.**

* * *

**(Cutscene)**

"**Just thinking about it makes my head feel like it's gonna…" An explosion cut Tails off. "Huh?" The twin tailed fox asked.**

**Sonic dashed off towards the sound of the explosion, only to find his adversary's lackeys; a small red robot in a circular shape, named Orbot, or Ergo, as Sonic dubbed him, and a small yellow robot in the shape of a cube named Cubot. They seemed to be chasing a group of small aliens while also trying to shoot the aliens down with lasers. One white and the other, cyan blue.**

"**Yee haw! Git along lil' aliens!" Cubot cheered.**

"**Your voice chip is stuck on cowboy again. Stop talking and net those aliens!" Orbot shouted while continuing to shoot the aliens with his laser gun until he got bored and laid down, allowing Cubot to attempt to catch them.**

"**I'm not sure of what's going on. But I'm sure of what I'm gonna do," Sonic stated as he jumped down and grabbed the aliens and jumped back onto the ledge.**

"**HEY, what are you- whoa!" Sonic panicked as the cyan alien jumped straight into him. He wasn't given any time to react, as he took off towards buildings along the resort bouncing off each building like a laser. The small white alien with a curly antenna quickly took off, attempting to follow the anthropomorphic hedgehog.**

* * *

**(Tropical Resort Modern Remix)**

**Sonic ran around a giant map. "I wonder if I'll need that later?" He thought. Then he found himself bouncing over a couple of bottomless pits. Sonic ran through a giant loop, using his boost to reach the top, then there were a few platforms. But these were no ordinary platforms.**

**As soon as Sonic touched them, they began to fall. He sped up, trying to avoid falling down below. He jumped, and homing attacked a few robots who had tried to use signs to hit him. But they were too slow as usual. He destroyed them and boosted over to a grind rail. He hopped onto the grind rail, and used his momentum to propel himself forward.**

**He used his used momentum to gain some speed as he ran. He ran into a horde of robots. He noticed a very large capsule behind them. A cyan wisp ran into him. Sonic used the wisps' power, attacking each and every robot. As he exited out of the laser, he homing attacked the capsule, freeing the aliens.**

**The small alien followed Sonic's voice, but could not find the hedgehog with this amazing gift. "LASER!" he heard over and over, time and time again. Soon the strange alien gave up. He went to look for his brothers, sisters, and friends. But, instead of another alien of his kind, he found another alien of a different species.**

"**Hello there. Are you lost?" The strange creature asked. The alien asked a lot of questions, but got no answer, for the boy could not understand him. So, he also added some arm gestures to simplify the translation, but alas he once again got no reply. "Hey. Maybe I can configure my handheld into a translator!" The creature replied happily, and set to work.**

* * *

**(Cutscene)**

"**Gotta connect the transimatic compacitator to the maximizing modulationizer…" Tails spoke to himself as he upgraded his handheld, like he had promised. "Oh, I wish I knew what you were saying little guy, or gal or whatever you are."**

**Sonic exited out of a laser emitting a bright green light. "Oh man. THAT…WAS…CRAZY!" Sonic exclaimed, obviously getting used to his new powers. Sonic saw the alien exit out of his chest as he shouted. **

"**Oh, you're back. What's up with you Sonic?" Tails asked his best friend.**

"**Didn't you see? I absorbed those aliens and gained some crazy energy! And after a few seconds, they pop out of me! Sonic explained, still hyped up from the energy.**

"**I find that hard to believe." Tails said, not buying Sonic's story. Then the alien tried to explain the situation, but got no response.**

"**Anyway, we have to find out how capturing aliens fits into whatever plan the chicken is hatching."**

"**And wreck that plan right?"**

"**Yeah, that's pretty much how we spend our time."**

* * *

**(Sonic Colors Options Menu music)**

**Twilight Sparkle woke up with a major headache. "Owowowowow!" Twilight shouted in pain. "Arg. That Trixie is a few hay strips short of a hay bacon strip. Someone ought to teach her the magic of friendship one day. Speaking of magic, I don't seem to be in Ponyville at all." Twilight Sparkle began to stand up. As her vision returned, she turned in circles, wondering what is going on. She was surrounded with robots, stores, and planets tied down to something. "Celestia help me."**

**Rainbow Dash awoke next to a capsule of some sort, and her friends Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity. The mare quickly kicked herself up and looked around. She was missing somepony. Somepony very important. "TWILIGHT SPARKLE WHERE ARE YOU?!" The super speedy Pegasus yelled out to her friend.**

"**All right sugar cube. That's enough. You might wake up everypony else." Applejack whispered.**

"**That's it. The next time Twilight Sparkle screws up, I'm not cleaning up her mess." Rainbow Dash muttered.**

"**Um, don't you represent the Element of Loyalty?" Applejack questioned.**

"**Ugh. I hate it when you're right AJ." Rainbow Dash said, cracking her bones.**

"**Wow, can't be mad at this view. I gotta hand it to the Eggster, this place is epic. This is taking beauty to the next level." Sonic stated as he stared at the planet that he and Tails lived on. From space, it was really beautiful.**

**Tails chimed in, thus, ruining the moment. "Hey, what's that in the distance? It looks like, a rainbow?" Tails asked Sonic unsure of himself.**

**"That sounds suspicious. I'll be back soon." Sonic assured Tails, and jumped off from the side of the platform.**

* * *

**(Tropical Resort Classic Remix)**

**Sonic landed on a spinning platform. He smirked as he took a look at his surroundings. He jumped from platform to platform with perfect timing. "This is not a Mario game. Stop the platforming SEGA!" Sonic thought to himself.**

**Then he boosted towards a zip line. He rode the zip line, until he noticed that there was no place to jump. But at the very last second, he jumped up, hoping to gain some leverage. He was surprised to grab yet another zip line. "Boy does Eggman know how to get a bad review for this place or what?"**

**He noticed that this zip line was coming to an end. He flipped over to a wisp in a capsule. The laser wisp.**

**"LASER!" Sonic shouted as he blasted off towards another platforming section.**

**"Dang. Who designed this stage?" Sonic asked himself as he homing attacked a few robots, and caught a zip line, and swung over, getting closer, and closer to the rainbow.**

**Rainbow Dash was still looking for Twilight, but the scenery caught her attention. "Woah. This place is really out of this world! No pun intended." Rainbow smirked as she flew throughout the resort. As she was admiring the scenery, she noticed a blue blur. "Hey, that looks cool. I'll go check that out." Rainbow Dash took a 39 degree turn, and came closer to the blur. Sonic, on the other hand, was jumping from platform to platform, homing attacking robots, and riding zip lines to get to the rainbow.**

**As Sonic jumped off of the zip line, he was attacked by said rainbow. (Speak of the devil!) "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, YOU BRAT!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash shouted at each other in unison.**

**Sonic calmed himself down by taking deep breaths. "Well, I'm impressed. You'd have to be going pretty fast in order to hit me." Sonic gloated.**

**"Pretty fast? Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria!" The rainbow maned Pegasus responded.**

**"Well, I, Sonic the Hedgehog, shall maintain my rep as the fastest... thing... alive."**

**"Wanna put your money where your mouth is ?"**

**"You bet! The first one to the center of the park wins!"**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash took a running start. Then Rainbow started to fly ahead. **

**Sonic jumped from roof to roof, flipping and cartwheeling over the roofs of multiple stores.**

**He then noticed a rainbow ring. He jumped through it doing a trick as it blasted him forward to a secret shortcut. He took notice of the tight corners and bottomless pits. He used his Sonic Drift and made it through the secret without losing any momentum.**

**Sonic landed beside Rainbow Dash and continued running. "Hey, you're pretty fast. But I'm even faster." Sonic declared.**

**This comment made Rainbow furious! She pushed herself to her limit. She started to flap her wings so fast; that you would think that she was an Earth Pony with the power to fly. She did her best to catch up, but alas, she failed.**

**Sonic stopped right in the middle of the park. With Rainbow Dash stopping a few seconds later. "You're too slow!"**

**"No way could you be faster! I can...I was...I oohh!" Rainbow Dash stuttered. Sonic took a quick survey of the area, and grabbed Rainbow Dash, taking her behind a plant. "Hey, what was that for?" She asked.**

**"That's Dr. Eggman! I knew he had some evil messed up plot to foil!"**

**"Eggman?"**

**"Evil fat guy right in front of you. We're gonna scare him straight out of his fake "Thriller" jacket."**

* * *

**(Cutscene)**

**"Twenty three, twenty four, twenty five... Bah! Not nearly enough aliens!" Dr. Eggman complained as he counted.**

**"Want us to get more?" Orbot, the spherical robot lackey of Eggman asked.**

**"No, I want you to get me a cheeseburger and a shake." Eggman answered sarcastically.**

**"That'll be easier. Cheeseburgers don't run as fast as those lil' alien varmints." Cubot, the cubed robot lackey of Eggman answered, oblivious to the doctor's use of sarcasm.**

**"IDIOT! Get me more aliens!" Eggman responded, angry at such incompetence from his own genius.(*cough cough cough* Sorry, I choked on...something while typing this) The 2 robots floated(?) away in different directions.**

**"Ya'll want fries with that?" Cubot asked still not understanding the sarcasm. Eggman nearly blew a fuse. He threw a wrench at Cubot's head causing him to mutter incoherently.**

**"They sure are a couple of idiots, aren't they?" Rainbow Dash asked, confused by the weird behavior.**

**"Yeah. They should try out for some stand-up comedy though. They'd be hilarious!" Sonic whispered**

**They watched Eggman's Egg Mobile lower its altitude to get a better look at the aliens. "Precious little aliens! I'll harness their Hyper-go-on energy, and then nothing will stop me! I know I say that every time, but this time, really, nothing will stop me!" Eggman declared (breaking the 4th wall) before turning around to see Sonic flip over the plant that he was behind.**

**"Who you callin' "nothing'?" The arrogant hedgehog asked.**

**"SONIC!?" Dr. Eggman asked, surprised to see the hedgehog so soon.**

**"Huh?" Cubot asked, dumbfounded by Sonic's question.**

**"He means since the boss said "nothing will stop me", and Sonic here is going to stop him, it's like the boss was calling Sonic "nothing'" Cubot explained.**

**"Great! I thought nobody would get that." Sonic admitted.**

**"How can this chump joke in the face of danger? And what's with this "nobody"? Nopony is obviously the correct term." Rainbow Dash wondered.**

**"Fine, you're so smart, robot, YOU take care of this mess! Release the Big Boy! At least I know he won't screw it up," Eggman demanded. Eggman closed his Egg Mobile and quickly took off. "Hasta la bye bye suckers!" He called out. As he left, an enormous circular robot with two arms, a face, and at least 10 spinning ledges flew up from underneath the platform.**

**Sonic grew a smile on his face. "Guess it's time for me to start stopping!" He said and he sped past Rainbow Dash, and flipped over Cubot.**

**"I get it!" He shouted, finally understanding the joke.**

* * *

**(Sonic Colors Tropical Resort Boss Music)**

**(This is exactly how I beat the robot with an S rank)Sonic jumped from platform to platform, aiming for the head of the robot, which was obviously the weak point. He attempted a homing attack, but hit the spikes on the head by accident. Then he noticed a capsule with an alien, similar to the one he saved a while ago. He set the alien free, and in turn, the alien lent a fraction of its power to Sonic. He used the power to emit a green light. Sonic then thrust himself at the robots head at the speed of a laser destroying the robot on contact. "Too easy!" Sonic shouted. Suddenly, the robot's face glowed red. It started to explode. "Uh oh!"**

**Sonic jumped from out of the robot as it exploded. Rainbow Dash stared at Sonic with her jaw still wide opened. Sonic grabbed her and ran at full speed as robot parts flew everywhere.**

* * *

**(Tropical Resort Act 5 Music)**

**Sonic dragged Rainbow Dash as he traveled back to Tails. He accidentally saved a wisp, causing him to use it's power. He ricocheted off of weird diamonds, and brightened up the area. Thus, leaving Rainbow Dash having to fend for herself from robots built by .**

**Rainbow Dash found herself completely surrounded by robots. Each robot carried a weapon. 3 of them held signs, 2 of them held chainsaws, and 5 carried laser guns. Rainbow Dash was not used to these types of threats and predicaments. She took the robots for jokes. "Come on! You think that you can hit Rainbow 'Danger' Dash? Who do you think that you are?"**

**She tried to fly away, but was shot down by a robot. The laser didn't hurt. Instead it paralyzed her wing, disabling her ability to fly. "Help!" She cried.**

**A circle of blue surrounded the robots who had surrounded Rainbow. The blur stopped in the center of the robots, and in front of the injured Pegasus. "Yo Egg Pawns! Don't you have something more interesting to do?" Sonic asked. Sonic was right. There was something better to do: Destroy Sonic!**

**The robots got into a fighting stance. Sonic smirked. "Alright! Let's go!" Sonic jumped into the air. He somersaulted in the air, and threw himself into each robot, doing a trick after each robot was destroyed. But then, Sonic was tackled by of the robots. It put its chainsaw at Sonic's throat, and revved it up. Sonic was struggling with getting the robot off of him.**

**Rainbow Dash couldn't just stand there. She had to help Sonic. She galloped up to the robot. The robot wasn't paying attention to the pony. It was busy trying to kill Sonic. She bucked him so hard that the components of it came right out of the robot's stomach. It blew up, and Sonic picked himself up. He thanked Rainbow and then dashed away, leaving Rainbow Dash alone with a paralyzed wing.**

* * *

**(Cutscene that everyone loves)**

**Sonic ran straight past Tails and a purple unicorn. He did a double take and moonwalked back to Tails. "Okay, just tighten this last bolt..." He said as he finished his translator. "Oh, there you are. Where'd you run off to?" He asked.**

**"Did a little shopping, grabbed a bite to eat, befriended a Pegasus, and trashed a giant killer robot." Sonic listed. The unicorns eyes widened as she heard the last two.**

**"Oh really, they've got shopping here too?"**

**"This place has everything. "Sonic answered.**

**'Why are they so calm? Is this just a regular thing for them?' The unicorn wondered. The unicorn looked at Sonic. There were more creatures. Creatures like Tails. She then looked behind Sonic to see a familiar blue Pegasus speeding behind the gang.**

**"SONIC!" She yelled. Sonic stepped to the side as Rainbow Dash skidded to a halt next to Sonic. "Don't leave me alone ever again! I could've been killed! There were robots everywhere chasing me! Don't give me that look mister! Ever heard of something called loyalty?" Rainbow questioned furiously. She stopped to a halt, and landed on top of Sonic.**

**"You're paralyzed wing is better I see." Sonic said. Rainbow Dash looked at Sonic with a really ticked off face, then she calmed down and looked at Tails, and then the unicorn. Rainbow realized the type of position that she was in, and flew away from Sonic.**

**"Sup Twilight." She said subtlety.**

**"Well, anyways, how's your translator thingy coming along?" Sonic asked.**

**"I think it's done. It's in binary code, so only Twilight and I can read it." Tails answered as he pressed a button, exposing the antennae from the handheld. "Okay, ask away." Tails ordered. Sonic cleared his throat.**

**"Who are you, and what is happening to your people?" He asked the alien. The unusual, white specimen sputtered out some limericks. Tails' translator did it's best to find out exactly what the organism was saying.**

**"Okay, he says his name is Talks-a-lot and he's from a faraway soda, where flowers water them with dances." Tails translated as the others exchanged strange looks at each other.**

**Sonic spoke up. "Yeah, uh... I think your machine still has some bugs."**

**Twilight walked up to Tails, surprising Sonic with a glowing horn. "Yeah, I think I can figure this out though" Twilight said as she rearranged the words to get a more accurate reading**

**"Thanks Twilight Sparkle. Okay, he said his name is Yacker. He's from a race of beings called wisps and..."**

**"Lisps?" Sonic and Rainbow Dash asked.**

**"No, wisps. With a "W"." Twilight explained.**

**"Yeah, I'll just stick with aliens if that's okay with the readers. I am 84.999999999999993% positive that the author knows what he's doing."(Thanks for the encouragement Sonic :[ ) Sonic asked for permission, breaking the 4th wall.**

**"You know, you should see Pinkie Pie, one of my friends. She is notorious for breaking the 4th wall." Twilight recommended.**

**Suddenly, Rainbow Dash yelled out, remembering about the rest of her friends. "Oh dang! I forgot all about them!" Rainbow shot out towards the sky gong towards her abandoned friends.**

**"BRB." Sonic said as he ran after Rainbow Dash.**

* * *

**(Sonic Generations Tropical Resort Modern Remix)**

**Sonic ran after Rainbow Dash. He used his newly profound laser abilities to help him. Sonic ran at close to full speed catching up with the Pegasus in the air. He jumped off of ramps, doing tricks while shouting(Everyone's 2nd favorite line behind Baldy McNosehair*Spoilers*) "GOOD! GREAT! AWESOME! OUTSTANDING! AMAZING!" Then he landed on grind rails, and grinded behind Rainbow, outside of the park. Sonic then flipped inside of the park, and broke the sound barrier coming up to Rainbow Dash's friends. "There they are!"**

**"Fluttershy dear, what are you doing?" A white unicorn asked her troubled friend, who now had her head stuck in some dirt. "Oh, I was just so scared Rarity. I have no idea where we are. Where is Rainbow Dash anyways? If you don't mind me asking" Fluttershy whispered after she pulled her head out.**

**"Don' worry Silly Billy! Rainbow Dash will save us. And then we will have a humongoruous party or else my name isn't Pinkamena Diane Pie, or just Pinkie Pie to my friends." Pinkie Pie said.**

**"Pinkie darling, how about we get home first? How about that?" Rarity asked.**

**"Oh okay," Pinkie frowned. "Hey! What's that in the sky?"**

**Applejack asked. "Isn't that..."**

**"RAINBOW DASH!" Pinkie Pie called out.**

**Rainbow Dash was diving straight towards them. "Guys! Look out!" Rainbow yelled out.**

**There were 30 Egg Pawns headed straight for them. "Oh my apples! Those are actual robots." Applejack concluded.**

**"Will somepony save us?!" Rarity screamed out to the universe.**

* * *

**(You're Gonna Go Far Kid)**

**Then, a blue blur flashed by the group of ponies. "Sup ladies." The blur greeted them, flippng two chili dogs in his hands. He devoured one, while looking at the robots. He stared right at one Egg Pawn with a deadly glare. Then he took off towards the robots leaving a trail of dust behind. He flipped over the robots causing them to turn around.**

**"Priority one, hedgehog!" The robots shouted in unison. Sonic took a look at the ponies, then the robots. He threw his last chili dog into the air a few feet. Sonic then grinned as he jumped up, and used his homing attack on 4 robots. Then, he boosted into the rest that were surrounding him, running in a circle. "GO!"**

**"Wow. He's fast!" The rest of the ponies except Rainbow Dash complimented. Sonic then sped up and stopped in front of them, grabbing his chili dog, and slamming it into his mouth. He noticed the chili on his fingers, and licked them clean.**

**"Let's juice." The hedgehog burped.**

**Sonic grabbed Applejack as he ran off to Tails and Twilight. "LET GO OFF ME YOU DARNED LIL' VARMIN!" Applejack screamed as Sonic ran.**

**"Varmin. I've been called a rat, a pincushion, and many other things. But you just called me a varmint. Now that is just cold." Sonic said, remembering all of the names he's been called.**

**"It's alright Applejack. He's with me." Rainbow Dash said as she struggled to carry Pinkie Pie.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry sugarhog. Guess I got carried away with everything that's happening." Applejack apologized. 'I know that. That's why I'm afraid fer apples sake!' She thought to herself.**

**"It's okay. I can't really explain everything, but I know someone who can." Sonic said as he sped up.**

**"Fluttershy, would you mind going a little faster dearie? We need to catch up." Rarity claimed.**

**"I can't...you're...too heavy." Fluttershy said in between breaths.**

**"Well, you can't drop me. We are floating in space after all."**

**"I'm so sorry Rarity."**

**Sonic took a look behind him. "Where could the other two have gone?" Sonic stopped. He dropped Applejack off, and raced toward the missing pair before Applejack could ask any questions.**

**Sonic jumped from floating space hill, to floating space hill. Then he grinded to a yellow Pegasus, who was struggling to stay afloat while carrying a white unicorn.**

**Sonic reached the pair. "Hey guys. Grab on." Sonic said as he held his hands out. The ponies did as they were told, and grabbed Sonic's hand.**

**Then Sonic rushed back to Applejack. "Sorry. Couldn't just leave your friends hanging like that." Sonic explained himself. Sonic let Applejack climb onto his back and started to run again.**

**"Wow. You really face this kind of stuff nearly every day?" Twilight Sparkle asked Tails.**

**"Yeah. Sonic and I are always saving the world, the universe, alternate universes, other planets, and etcetera. Although, the hero is always Sonic. I'm just a sidekick. And it's actually pretty awesome." Tails answered.**

**"No kidding. You made your own plane at least three times, been through all sorts of disasters, and you're only like eleven!" Twilight exclaimed.**

**"I guess you're right. Thanks Twilight." Tails thanked Twilight as he hugged her.**

* * *

**(Same Cutscene that everyone loves)**

**"This little guy is named Yacker. He's from a race of beings called wisps. and..." Tails began to explain.**

**"Crisps?" Applejack and Fluttershy asked.**

**"No. Wisps, with a "W". Are we really doing this again?" Twilight asked.**

**"Yeah, I'll just stick with aliens if that's okay with everypony." Pinkie stated as she broke the fourth wall.**

**"Sure, so anyways, they are either being used for their magical powers by an evil man, or to make underwear to be worn by salad." Tails translated.**

**"That sure sounds like Eggman! The first one, not the second. That's just weird." Sonic cried out. Tails nodded in agreement.**

**"I just hear save them save them over and over again." Twilight said as she looked at Yacker, who was begging for the heroes to save them. Fluttershy tried to comfort Yacker.**

**"It's okay Yacker. I'm sure that Mr. Sonic and Tails can save your species. They are very fast and powerful."**

**"While I was running around trashing robots, I saw a map with a couple of interesting places. Think we should go check 'em out. And maybe even save some aliens." Sonic informed the gang.**

* * *

** (Final Tropical Resort Cutscene)**

**Meanwhile... **

**"I'm missing an arm. Have you got an arm?" Orbot asked his robotic twin, while picking up the pieces of the destroyed robot parts from the machine that Sonic had destroyed. **

**"Naw. But really how much can it matter?" Cubot replied.**

**"I guess it can't matter much." Orbot agreed.**

**But in the distance, the robotic arm that Orbot was looking for was stuck in a** **suspicious machine leaking a strange, purple fluid in the background.**


	2. The Candy Man Can!

**Sonic Colors Chapter 2: Sweet Mountain The Candy Man Can Decorate a Pirate Ship!**

* * *

**(Sweet Mountain World Map music)**

**Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and their newly profound friends rode the space elevator to the first planet, which was called Sweet Mountain. "So... who are you guys exactly? Twilight has only told us your names. And we all know Rainbow Dash." Tails asked. **

**"Well, howdy. My name's Applejack. I am an apple farmer on Sweet Apple Acres of the Apple family. I am also The Element of Honesty." Applejack introduced herself. **

**"I am Rarity. I am by far, the most organized, delicate, and fashionable of the girls. I am also The Element of Generosity." Rarity introduced herself.**

**"And the prissiest." Rainbow Dash snickered under her breath.**

**"I heard that!" **

**"I am Pinkie Pie, the numero uno party pony ever! I am also the Element of Laughter!" Pinkie Pie giggled as she introduced herself. **

**"I-I-'m ****Fluttershy.****" Fluttershy tried to introduce herself.**

**"Fluttershy, could you possibly, maybe, try to speak a little louder?" Tails shyly asked.**

**"Oh. Okay. I'm Fluttershy. The one who takes care of animals. I'm also the Element of Kindness."**

**"Animal caretaker huh? Think you could give Tails an actual bath?" Sonic joked. Fluttershy only blushed.**

**"Sonic! That's not funny! I bathe... sometimes. What about you? Aren't you still afraid of water?" Tails cut on Sonic. This made Sonic blush this time, as even Fluttershy let out a small giggle.**

**"It is really amazing to find a talking hedgehog! And a two tailed fox! Now that's something that you don't see every day! You are just so cute! And you're sense of humor is uncanny! I wish that I could take you home!" Fluttershy cheered, hugging onto Tails and Sonic as tight as tight jeans on a panda.**

**'This reminds me of how she acted when she first met Spike.' Twilight Sparkle wondered to herself.**

**"Who are you?" Pinkie asked, pulling an old Sherlock Holmes hat from the 1980s from out of nowhere.**

**"What you see is what you get. The Fastest Thing Alive: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic proudly introduced himself, earning a snort from Rainbow Dash.**

**"And I'm Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails." Tails introduced himself politely.**

**"Okay. We're here. According to the map, this place is called Sweet Mountain. It's a** **very "sweet" and joyous land comprised of different types of food ranging from candies to hamburgers and even to popcorn. This planetoid is very distinct from the others the entire landscape is mixture between military industrialism and a seemingly infinitely layered cake ground and chocolaty seas. Sweet Mountain is very beautiful with its candy cane grind rails to its towering burgers; even its mechanical side is breathtaking. Additionally, one of the most beautiful features is its pinkish, peach-orange sky." Tails read the pamphlet.**

**"Uh oh" Sonic and Twilight said as they stepped away from Pinkie Pie.**

**Her eyes going in all sorts of directions. She constantly licked her lips. She began to talk without breathing. **

**"SoTailsyousaidanentireplanetmadeofcandy? Howdoesaplanetbecomethatway? Yousaidburgers, candycanes,popcorn,andchocholate!? Letsletsgoletsgo!" Pinkie Pie screamed, while bouncing up, down, and all around hyperactively. (And yet, she hasn't even touched a single grain of sugar yet!) **

**"Is she always like this?" Sonic asked Twilight.**

**"Unfortunately...yes. Aren't you glad that she's on our side?" Twilight replied.**

**"Uh huh."**

* * *

**(Sweet Mountain Classic Remix)**

**As the space elevator came to a stop, Pinkie Pie was ready. She was in the doorway, already in a running position. Then Eggman made a huge mistake. "We hope you're enjoying this sunny day here at the park. Sadly, a sunny day once again means that the Choco-Coaster is out of service... due to melting." he announced over the loudspeaker.**

**"WOOHOO! TIME TO PARTY!" Pinkie yelped as she galloped off leaving behind a dust figurine of herself , giving even Sonic a run for his money.**

**"Let's go get her." Sonic groaned as he jogged away, with the rest of the gang walking slowly behind him.**

* * *

**(Sonic Advance 2-Music Park)**

**Pinkie Pie was eating the planet. Once she got to the cake ground, one of the yellow wisps came over to talk to her. He stared speaking gibberish, but somehow Pinkie Pie was able to understand what he said in her own Pinkie Pie sort of way. "Yeah, I am lost. But I'm okay. I just saw this land of cake, and told myself "Hey, stop right now and eat this cake!" Pinkie Pie answered. Then the yellow wisp went inside of her. "Hey! that tickles!" Pinkie screeched as the wisp went inside of her. "DRILL BABY DRILL!" She shouted as she transformed into a pink drill. She jumped up, and begun to spin. She dug through the cake, eating it as she cut through.**

* * *

**(Sweet Mountain Modern Remix)**

**Sonic had found a whole bunch of pony sized footprints. He jumped for joy and began to run at high speeds. A sonic boom blasted behind him as Sonic ran over the mountains of red velvet cake. Rainbow Dash took to the skies noticing Sonic's cheap attempt at a Sonic Rainboom. "I'll show him soon enough." Rainbow Dash muttered as she followed him.**

**Sonic then stopped at a giant hole in the ground. "Looks like someone just dug a hole in here, "Sonic noticed. "HELLLLLLOOOO!" He called out. "It must be pretty deep. I don't hear an echo." Sonic told himself.**

**Two yellow triangular wisps came out from behind a giant cupcake with a few bite-marks in it. They started to make hand gestures, showing Sonic a pony with poufy hair, a spinning drill, and digging underground.**

**"Let me guess, Pinkie Pie obtained a wisp, and dug through the cake?" Tails asked from out of nowhere as he hovered in the air.**

**"Hey dude. Don't tell me you left our guest behind" Sonic joked.**

**Then Applejack and Twilight came up from the other side of the hill. "How are ya doin' that sugarfox?" Applejack asked when she took a look up.**

**"I've always been able to fly with my two tails." Tails answered. Twilight gave a confused look. (This is why you don't ask about physics in a Sonic game ,people!)**

**"Hey AJ. These two aliens want to help us find Pinkie, you wanna double-team this joint?" Sonic asked.**

**"Of course I do. Who do you think I am? Rainbow Dash?" Applejack answered, with a little joke at the end.**

**The two wisps went inside of the heroes, and a yellow light emerged from their chest. "All right. At the same time 3...2...1!" Sonic commanded. "DRILL!" The animals shouted in unison. The drills shot forward, revolving around each other, flashing blue and orange. The drill shot down like a drill, following the trail that Pinkie had left behind.**

* * *

**(Sonic Advance 2 Music Park)**

**Pinkie Pie exited out of the ground and fell toward the metal below. She found a couple of robots, and pounced over them both. "Bye bye Mister Robots!" Pinkie Pie shouted.**

**"Priority 637: Ponies. Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" The robots shouted as the gave chase to the runaway Earth Pony.**

* * *

**(Sweet Mountain Classic Remix)**

**"So, when do you think they'll be back? If you don't mind answering." Fluttershy asked.**

**"Knowing Sonic, they should be back in what he calls, a Sonic Second." Tails replied.**

**" If that's the case, then why are we playing cards?" Rarity asked.**

**"I dunno. It's just what I like to do during free time," Tails responded. Then he looked at Twilight Sparkle, who was practicing her magic. "What's Twilight doing?" He asked.**

**"Don't you think that you should ask her yourself?" Rarity suggested. **

**Tails nodded in agreement, and took off for the sky. "I may never get used to that..." Rarity whispered.**

**Sonic and Applejack had also reached the bottom of the cake batter. "Wow! That was amazing! How can anypony do that?" Applejack asked surprised at the wisps power.**

**"I'll admit. That was pretty cool. We dug through the ground so fast. And if I say that something's fast, then that sure is impressive." Sonic added.**

**"Thanks a plenty. We would never be able to catch Pinkie Pie without you." Applejack thanked the two wisps.**

**Sonic turned around, and saw icing on the ground, leaving a trail. "Applejack, let's juice." Sonic said before he grabbed Applejack, and sped off into the distance.**

**"Hey, Twilight... you got a second?" Tails asked while still hovering in the air, spinning his namesakes.**

**"Sure Miles, just land, and we can talk." Twilight responded, trying to not break her concentration.**

**"I just wanted to know what you're doing. It's not like I see a unicorn every day. After all, this is the first time that you've seen any type of anthropomorphic animals." Tails informed Twilight.**

**"I'm doing magic. Don't you have magic on your planet?" Twilight answered.**

**Tails sat down before speaking again. "No. Not really. We've always had to face Dr. Eggman and his machines. But on occasions, there are situations similar to magic; but they're really just some crazy godlike creature under Eggman's control."**

**"That's crazy. And how long have you had to handle this?" **

**"Ever since me and Sonic were little kids." **

**"Wow, I suspect that you've handled stuff similar to this before?" **

**"Eeyup."**

* * *

**(Sweet Mountain Modern Remix)**

**Sonic and Applejack had slowed down, now to a jog. "Dang! How does she keep eluding us?" Sonic asked the mare.**

**"I don't get how Pinkie Pie functions in the first place, but this is something else. She wouldn't do something this stupid." Applejack thought aloud. Sonic looked all around. Then he noticed something pink in the distance over by a sea of chocolate milk. **

**"How much does Pinkie love milk?" Sonic asked as he stared down the horse.**

**"Well, she's been going crazy for it ever since the whole Discord thing." Applejack responded.**

**"Discord? Never mind. I can tell that this will be a long story."**

* * *

**(Sonic Advance 2 Music Park)**

**"You know, we should try to find Pinkie too." Tails suggested. **

**"I was thinking the same thing. I bet we can find her in 10 seconds flat with me around!" Rainbow Dash boasted. **

**Tails nodded in agreement.**

**"So, it's settled. We will assist Sonic and Applejack in the search for Pinkie Pie." Rarity concluded.**

**"But, where would we start?" Fluttershy asked quietly.**

**"Well, I downloaded the map onto my handheld," Tails said as he turned on his translator. "Looks like we could try this "Chocolate Milk Sea". That seems to be the only spot where there's enough sugar to keep Pinkie there for at least a full minute." Tails said. **

**"Good point. Let's go get our friend back!" Rainbow Dash cheered.**

* * *

**(Sonic Generations Mission 2 music)**

**"So Applejack, you think Pinkie Pie came by this way?" Sonic asked sarcastically. **

**"I dunno. It looks nothing out of the ordinary." Applejack answered sarcastically.**

**There were a lot of broken robot parts, jelly beans the size of a middle class closet, and rocket parts everywhere. The place was totally destroyed. Sonic took a look at a wisp caught underneath a giant jelly bean. He walked over to it. **

**"Here, I got you." Sonic said as he easily moved the jelly bean off of him. The orange wisp danced around happily, and rushed right into Sonic. Sonic then turned into an orange rocket, bursting up into the air.**

**Sonic broke out of the transformation falling towards the ground. Instead of falling straight down, he did a couple of flips, splits, and other acrobatic techniques landing perfectly on his feet in front of Applejack. **

**"Now, that... was something!" Applejack complimented. **

**"I was able to get a better view of the area. Looks like Pinkie Pie actually did go to that sea of chocolate milk."**

* * *

**(Sweet Mountain Act 3 music)**

**The gang minus (Sonic and Applejack) took a quick survey of the area that they had come across. There were hundreds of switches and laser bars, which obviously moved when the switches were pressed.**

**"Alright, so I guess we'll just move the switches in order to pass. Man. Leave it to Eggman to put puzzles in an amusement park****." ****Tails said as he rolled his eyes. "Well, we could just fly," Rainbow Dash pointed out, flexing her wings. "Duh"**

**"Where's the fun in that?" Twilight asked.**

**"Of course YOU would think that Twilight. You're such an egghead." Rainbow Dash joked.**

**Tails and Twilight pressed switches in order to move the lasers (At a freakishly slow pace) Fluttershy had also taken part in this, flying over lasers to try to speed things up by reaching the next one early.**

**"UGH! COME ON! MY GREAT GRANDMOTHER COULD FINISH THIS FASTER THAN YOU CAN! AND SHE'S DEAD!" Rainbow Dash shouted out of boredom. (Although, I'll admit, I never did like this stage.)**

**"You'll have to excuse Rainbow Dash. She's very impatient." Rarity tried to explain.**

**"No problem. I deal with Sonic everyday, so it's no biggie."**

**Even after that stage, Rainbow Dash was still complaining.**

**"Oh man! There are more puzzles? Can we please do this quickly?" Rainbow Dash asked.**

**"Actually, um, Rainbow Dash, we need your speed in order to get through this." Fluttershy said.**

**"FINALLY!"**

**The ponies and Tails ran about the park, until they reached a lollipop. They all looked at Rainbow Dash.**

**"What? I can't carry everypony. Who do you think I am? Supermare?" Rainbow Dash declined.**

**"Actually, I was gonna say, we could speed through this by flying. I would carry Rarity, you carry Pinkie Pie, and Twilight can hover somewhat. We're kinda low on time, right?" Tails asked. Everyone nodded in agreement as they flew to the top of the chasm.**

* * *

**(Cutscene)**

**"Okay. Applejack, we've just gotta get past these here robots. So, we're just gonna boost past 'em."**

**"I hear ya Sonic. Let's do this." Applejack understood, hopping into Sonic's arms.**

**Sonic grabbed Applejack and boosted through 43 robots. Sonic maintained his momentum and blew across the stage and noticed Pinkie Pie not too far away.**

**"If I was an alien in need of saving, where would I be?" Sonic asked himself, scratching his head. Sonic noticed a giant trapezoid shaped machine glowing. **

**"Experience has taught me to investigate anything that glows," Sonic told Applejack.**

**Then a giant pirate ship floated up, earning a yelp from Applejack. **

**"Experience has also taught me that the best way to solve problems, is to kick robot butt." Sonic joked, kicking the air, making Applejack smile.**

**"Visitors are cautioned to avoid feeding, petting, or saving any aliens." Eggman announced over the loudspeaker (Obviously talking to Sonic)**

**"Excuse me, Giant Killer Robot. You wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Sonic asked rhetorically.**

**Then a bon-bon shaped robot wearing a purple jacket and matching pirate hat jumped onto a cannon.**

**"Arr. Who be yelling at dear old Captain Jelly?" He asked with a pirate accent.**

**"Dude, your shtick, is worse than Captain Whiskers'. Get a real voice actor sometime." Sonic insulted.**

**The robot was boiling mad. He jumped down and shot a cannonball at Sonic. He flipped out of the way, and cartwheeled to a halt. "If that's how you wanna be, fine. Let's dance!." Sonic shouted to the robot.**

* * *

**(Sonic Adventure DX Sand Hill music)**

**Sonic grabbed Applejack, and jumped onto the ship. "Ya know, this guy isn't gonna take you until you take care of the ship. I noticed a switch in the back. Maybe we should hit that." Applejack informed Sonic.**

**"I'm on it." Sonic shouted.**

**As Sonic and Applejack tried to reach the switch, Captain Jelly fired multiple cannonballs of candy and wisps to stop Sonic. "Arr. Stop playing around! This is a delicate ship!" Captain Jelly shouted angrily.**

**"Aw, I'm sorry. I can't understand your accent!" Sonic yelled as he homing attacked a cannon, breaking it. Applejack followed his lead, going underneath the cannon's range, and bucked it from off of its hinges. Sonic then hit one last cannonball with a powerful kick. Inside was a wisp capsule. He released the wisp and it traveled inside of him. Applejack and Sonic jumped from broken cannon to broken cannon, leading them to its switch. Applejack bucked the switch, cutting off all power to the floating pirate ship. Sonic grabbed Applejack and jumped off the ship as it crashed down below.**

**Sonic and Applejack fell onto some soft vanilla cake below the ship next to Captain Jelly himself. "DRILL!" Sonic shouted as he dug underground, avoiding Burrowbots and bombs. Then he charged upward, using the momentum to hit Captain Jelly. Captain Jelly exploded into bits of candy, as Sonic detransformed. Although, no one noticed a red gem fall out of the robot as he exploded to pieces.**

**"That was really fun Sugarhog. Too bad our search has to end now." Applejack sighed.**

**"What do you mean? We still haven't found Pinkie yet, Sonic pointed out. Applejack pointed to behind the machine. "Oh. I see what you mean." Sonic stated as he zipped up behind Pinkie.**

**"Boo." Sonic whispered, scaring Pinkie Pie so much that she jumped over the machine as it stopped glowing and turned itself off.**

* * *

**(Cutscene)**

**Tails and the rest of the ponies came up to Sonic a few seconds later.**

**"Hey Tails. You missed the BBBE!" Sonic said as he pretended to shoot Tails with his fingers.**

**"Huh?" The fox asked.**

**"BEST BOSS BEATING EVER!" Sonic explained as he did a couple of poses, finishing with a one handed handstand. He ended his awesome session, and flipped into a standing position.**

**"So, has Yacker given you any more information, or limericks, or whatever it is he's spouting?" Sonic asked hastily.**

**"Well first, remember, this translation stuff isn't 100%." Tails started.**

**"Trust me. I remember." Everyone(pony) shouted in unison.**

**"Givin' me the neck. So, anyway, these aliens are made up of a REALLY powerful energy source called Hyper-go-on. It's inside of them..."Tails explained.**

**"Like a battery?" Pinkie Pie asked.**

**"No. Well, sort of. It's their life source. You three only got a taste of it, and look at what happened. Battery is sort of an understatement," Twilight explained as Yacker danced in the background.**

**"Funny thing. It was first translating as horrible body odor." Sonic sniffed his armpit, and shrugged off the translation.**

**"Anyway, it seems that an evil man, and you might know him, whom is called Baldy Nosehair..." Tails started.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BALDY NOSEHAIR!? That's gotta be the best thing I've heard all day. I gotta remember that one." Sonic laughed hysterically.**

**"I know. I've already written it down," Tails laughed alongside Sonic. "So, anyway, he's draining them of their power, and using it for an evil... aquatic mammal? A porpoise? Oh... an evil purpose!" Tails guessed.**

**"That's good intel. Keep working on it." Sonic congratulated Tails as he jogged away.**

**"Where do you think your going?" Rainbow asked.**

**"To find Baldy McNosehair of course. Hahaha. I'm totally calling him McNosehair." Sonic called out as he ran towards the space elevator.**

* * *

**(Whoa! Wait, what? Eggman's theme from Sonic Colors)**

**Dr. Eggman walked up to the remaining parts of Captain Jelly. "Ugh. What an utter failure. This one couldn't even HIT the blasted hedgehog." He complained.**

**"Well, he isn't alone boss. He is traveling with Tails and six strange ponies. Two unicorns, two Pegasi, and two regular ponies. They might become more of a threat than we thought."**

**"I agree. It's not like all of the Chaos Emeralds are here to help me with my master plan."**

**"Hey Eggy. Look over yonder. That appears to be a Chaos doohickey whatsit!" Cubot told his boss.**

**"For once, Cubot, you are right," Eggman snickered as he stole the emerald and walked away in search of the rest. "Now I have two. GAHAHAHAHAHA****!"**


	3. Disney Land in a Sonic game?

**I read a certain authors comment about not adding enough gameplay. While I respect your comment, I will say this, "If every pork chop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs."**

**Also, sorry about the long wait. I went down south for Thanksgiving, and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop, so I couldn't update. SORRY!**

* * *

Ignore this line!

* * *

**Sonic Colors Chapter 3: Starlight Carnival aka Disney Land!**

* * *

**(Starlight Carnival World Map Music)**

**Sonic the Hedgehog leaned on the back of the elevator as it sped up to another attraction. He looked at the horses and then at Tails. 'I wonder what Eggman's true plan is? All that I know is that he's capturing aliens. But for what?'**

**"What's with that face Sonic? You look just like Shadow. This park can't be all that serious." Tails laughed.**

**"I wonder what Eggman's plan is. But, we'll see who's laughing when they get shot with a mind control cannon later on."**

**"Still not betting."**

**"Dagnabit!"**

**Rainbow Dash walked up to Fluttershy. "This place sure is weird. Almost as if this is a videogame for 11 year olds. What do you think Fluttershy?"**

**Before Fluttershy could answer, the space elevator screeched to a stop, knocking all of the ponies down.**

**"WOW!"**

**That was all that they could say. The part of the park was beautiful. "A small percentage of people may experience a seizure when exposed to certain visual images including flashing lights or patterns that may appear in this section of the park. If you or any of your relatives suffer from epilepsy, either consult a doctor or do not look at anything." Dr. Eggman warned.**

**There were tons of airships floating in space. There were thousands of blinking lights. The light pretty much blocked out all of the endless amount of the darkness of space. There were also lasers and fireworks that exploded in the sky, showing off images of Dr. Eggman.**

**"Dude, this guy really knows how to go over the top."Sonic pointed out.**

**"I know. But this looks like the perfect place for a race. It's crazy beautiful!" Tails agreed.**

**"Soooo... what's with that look?" Twilight Sparkle asked.**

**"Well, I really don't wanna say. After all, Eggman made this thing. He could be hiding a giant shotgun somewhere or a transdimensional teleporter even. But whatever the weather, We'll all be smiling after this. Tails and I promise" Sonic promised.**

**Just as Sonic finished his sentence, Pinkie slugged him in the arm. "What now?" Sonic asked angrily. 'That was a dumb move. Now she's smiling. I'm dead... aren't I? I hope that I don't get turned into a pastry or something.' He thought to himself.**

**"Do the Pinkie Promise! Do it NOW!" Pinkie Pie screamed in Sonic's ear.**

**"The what now?" Sonic asked, soothing his ear.**

**"You have to say it exactly like this. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" I made it up." Pinkie exclaimed, placing a hoof over her eye as she finished her chant.**

**Sonic and Tails looked at each other. They sighed and shook their heads. "Come on Pinkie, you can't be serious," Tails pleaded. "Sonic only mentioned my name. I had nothing to do with this!"**

**"Yeah Pinks. You already know how it's gonna go down. I always win!" Sonic pleaded alongside Tails.**

**Pinkie turned around with an angry face. As she spoke, her voice sounded demonic. "DO THE PINKIE PROMISE! NOW!"**

**Sonic and Tails looked at each other and sighed. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." The duo said at the same time, placing their rght hands over their eyes near the end of the promise.**

**"Good. Now we can continue." Pinkie Pie exclaimed, with her voice back to normal.**

**"I'm scared Sonic." Tails whispered.**

**"Me too, bucko. Me too."**

* * *

**As the elevator stopped, Eggman's voice ran over the loudspeaker once again. "Starlight Carnival is a space armada set in the darkness of space illuminated by the glowing neon lights that cover everything in sight. The space fleet comes out of worm holes, which transport it around space and bring its big festive light show around the dark space. The tour along pathways of light, through festive starships and across their illuminated and colorful decks is truly an amazing experience."**

**"Dude. Eggman went over the top for this place. You still wanna bet that this is just a huge cover up?" Sonic asked Tails as they exited the elevator.**

**"Uh, still no." Tails said as he shook his head violently.**

**Sonic took a look around. "Not a whole lot of ground. How the heck are we gonna get to Eggman now?" Sonic noticed.**

**Tails shrugged, but noticed a robot go over the edge, and kept walking on a purple, pixelated floor. "Hey Sonic look! There are hidden roads! I can't believe I'm about to say this, but, we need to trust Eggman if we want to live." Tails said, uncertain about his decision.**

**"I might not trust Eggman occasionally, but I trust you," Sonic admitted.**

**"So Twilight, wanna bust this bad boy? It'll be fuuuuunn." Sonic begged Twilight.**

**Twilight hesitated. The park looked really dangerous. She took a look at her friends. They all smiled and nodded, nudging the unicorn to play along. "Alright. I'll tag along." Twilight answered.**

* * *

**(Afro Circus + Shuffle Intro remix)**

**Sonic and Twilight rushed out of the elevator station, and right onto a hidden road. Sonic began to run faster, breaking the sound barrier with ease.**

**After a few seconds, two twin flying robots tried to shoot Sonic down with lasers. Sonic slowed down to a jog and still managed to easily dodge the lasers, using a move he had dubbed the Quick Step, turning left and right. Sonic then ran underneath an airship exiting from a portal. The robots didn't go upwards or down. They flew straight into the airship's side, exploding on contact. "Heh. No problem!" Sonic cheered.**

**Sonic and Twilight jumped at the end of the road, floating next to some blocks. Twilight used her magic to grab onto the blocks and swing away, as Sonic used his homing attack to get across, managing to destroy the blocks with a single hit.**

**The newly profound duo then landed on another hidden path, which took them through loops. Sonic slowwed down, and grabbed Twiight by the hoof, and again broke the sound barrier, enabling them to go through the loops with ease. Sonic then jumped from airship to airship reaching a small hole in the furthest one. Sonic threw Twilight Sparkle, and then hopped into the hole himself.**

**Inside of the airship, Sonic and the unicorn met dozens of robots. They attack using homing attacks, boosts, and magic. Then, Twilight noticed a small blue wisp cowering behind the robots. "SONIC!" She yelled. Sonic stepped up to her.**

**"Yeah. What's up?" He asked.**

**"There's a little blue wisp back there. Think you can help it?" Twilight asked.**

**"Or, can it help us?" Sonic asked back, confusing Twilight. "You'll see."**

**Sonic boosted through a few robots, and reached the wisp. "Hey, Big Guy. How about we double team this joint? We can save each other." Sonic comforted the blue wisp. The wisp smiled as it flew into Sonic. Then Sonic ran up a wall and flipped he shouted out to no one in general...**

**"CUBE!"**

**Sonic turned into a... well... cube. He dropped down, crushing every single robot. If he missed any, the shockwave took them out.**

**"Woah! That was cool!" Twilight complimented as Sonic detransformed. Sonic thanked Twilight and headed off for Eggman.**

**Once they were outside, They came across a LOT of Motobugs. Sonic grabbed Twilight, and boosted into as many as possible. As they ran, Sonic noticed a ship entering a warp portal thingamabob.**

**"Sonic, you're not going to actually try to catch that ship, are you?" Twilight sighed as she clung onto Sonic for dear life.**

**"This'll be good!" Sonic yelled as he sped up.**

**Sonic had reached the portal, and jumped inside of the airship, at least 50 feet away. Luckily, he just made it inside, and landed on a red platform with Eggman's face on the top.**

**He looked down. "Uh oh." Sonic said as the platform that he stopped on raised up and threw him and the unicorn into the air.**

**"WOAH!" Sonic screamed as he fell onto the ground, he faceplanted himself into the metallic floorboards. Twilight floated next to Sonic using her magic, and laughed.**

**"Oh man! You are hilarous! Not even Rainbow Dash would fail that hard!" Twilight giggled.**

**"Mmf mm mmf nimm nn!" Sonic mumbled. Twilight picked Sonic up and fixed his face with her magic.**

**"What the heck Twilight? Why didn't you catch me?" Sonic said again, but clearly this time.**

**"Oh, you wanted me to catch you? Oops!" Twilight laughed.**

**"Here's an idea. Let's go get Eggman, so I can hurt him, instead of you." Sonic said through gritted teeth.**

**Sonic and Twilight jumped out of the airship, and skydived into an opening in a hallway floating in space. As they landed, Sonic began to run, with Twilight following him via magical hovering. Sonic sped up more and more, and finally, blasted beyond the speed of sound to the end of the hallway.**

* * *

**(No music)**

**Tails and Rainbow Dash began to fly above the rest of their friends as the rest of their friends ran to try to catch up. "You mind flying (Gasp, Wheeze) a little slower? (Gasp. Wheeze) I don't think that my hooves were made (Gasp. Whaeeze)for running" Rarity gasped for breath.**

**"Uh... no. The entire world is in trouble. We've gotta go fast!" Rainbow Dash protested.**

**Tails fluttered above holding his Miles Electric in his hands. He took a quick scan of the stage. "Well, it looks like there is some sort of weird energy signature coming from that direction," Tails shouted as he pointed east. "Probably enough to hold a small planet." He added.**

**Fluttershy ascended to Tails and looked at the screen. "This doesn't make any sense. It's all fuddled now." Fluttershy quietly pointed out. Yacker, too; rushed up and took a look at the screen. As he saw the massive machine, he grew a scared look. He began to mumble something incoherently, but not even the translator could figure it out.**

* * *

**(Afro Circus + Shuffle Intro remix)**

**Sonic and Twilight took a look outside. They noticed an Egg Pawn flying through space carrying a capsule holding a green wisp. "We've gotta save him! Up, over, and GONE!" Sonic shouted as he sped off and Twilight quickly following him.**

**Sonic ran after the robots, with Twilight clinging onto Sonic's waist for dear life with her magic. Sonic encountered two laser drones flying ahead. Sonic used his wit to ousmart them, as they shot for the sides, he stayed safe, in the middle. Not long after, the road fizzled away, leaving Sonic and Twilight freefalling to the ground below, careful not to hit any floating spike balls.**

**As they landed, Twilight took notice to he Egg Pawn. Sonic charged up a spin dash, and shot forward. Then he used his boost to gain even more speed, and hit the robot releasing the wisp. As the capsule broke, Sonic drifted around to the other direction, and shot back to Twilight with the wisp following him.**

**"Honey, I'm home!" Sonic called as he skidded to a stop. Twilight noticed the green wisp as it flew into her. She got a cold chill up her spine as his powers were unleashed and Twilight hovered away, with Sonic on top of her.**

**"YEE HAW! THIS IS MORE FUN THAN A BARREL O' MONKEYS!" Sonic screamed, using his fake southern accent, that was surprisingly, really good. Probably good enough to give Applejack a run for her money. **

**After about 2 minutes of flying, obliterating robot drones, dodging floating spike balls, and saving aliens to refill the power of the Hover, Sonic jumped for the goal: the machine. He waited a minute for Tails until he heard a buzzing.**

**"Sonic. Come in Sonic" Tails called out. Sonic reached for his mini Miles Electric, and answered Tails.**

**"Sonic here. Twilight and I have reached the machine. But still no sign of Eggman. Where are you?" Sonic recapped.**

**"I'm over here!" Tails called out leaving Sonic puzzled.**

**"What? There was an escalator right there. The best way to solve a problem, is usually the easiest. You've said that before." Rainbow Dash pointed to the escalator, as Twilight facehoofed herself for not noticing that.**

* * *

**(Cutscene)**

**"This park is huge!" Sonic pointed out the obvious as the gang walked up to the machine.**

**"Yeah, Eggman could be anywhere." Tails agreed.**

**"Indeed I could. But I'm right here behind this generator,"Eggman whispered to no one in particular as Sonic looked around. "That's it Hedgehog... Stand there and be a nice little target." Eggman told himself as he started up his Egg Mobile.**

**Eggman crept closer to Sonic and his friends, with his Egg Mobile creating a humming sound. "Fluttershy, is that you humming?" Rainbow Dash asked, spinning around trying to find the source.**

**Tails looked at Eggman and gasped. The mad doctor had a huge ray gun. And was aiming at Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Guys look out!" Fluttershy screamed as she and Tails pushed the pegasus and hedgehog out of the way, but unfortunately, getting shot themselves.**

**"AAAAAHHH!" They cried out in pain as Sonic flipped and skidded to a stop. "Tails! Fluttershy!" Sonic yelled. The speedsters raced to Eggman, but Tails and Fluttershy stood in their way. They were shot by Eggman! The fliers' smiles turned into frowns, and a purple aura was now visible around Tails and Fluttershy. "Tails, buddy?" Sonic asked, concerned about his little brother.**

**"HO HO HO HO!" Dr. Eggman laughed. "He's my buddy now." He declared.**

**"What have you done to them?" Rainbow asked angrily, shooting an angry face at Eggman an angry face that would've sent Dan(VS) a run for his money.**

**"Me, my dear? Why I've done nothing at all. Unless shooting them with my mind control beam that runs on alien energy counts as doing something to them," Eggman said. "Does it?" He asked giving Sonic a menacing look.**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash tried to escape thir best friends, but they blocked each and every escape attempt. "To get to me, you'll have to go through you're best friends. This turned out better than I had hoped, and I only used a small prototype." Eggman snickered.**

**"Enjoy it while you can." Sonic and Rainbow Dash shouted together.**

**"Oh I will. In fact, the only way to make this better is to have you all fight." Eggman laughed as he adjusted the settings on Tails and Fluttershy into "Fight My Best Fast Friend aka One of The Protagonist of This Story/Game" mode. (Wow. That's specific.)**

**Tails swung at Sonic as Fluttershy attempted to buck Rainbow Dash. "Come on dude. You don't wanna do this." Sonic said as he flipped backwards. They missed. Immediately after they tried to hit their friends, Tails and Fluttershy collasped into Sonic's arms and Rainbow's forelegs.**

**"Fluttershy! Are you okay. You know would never leave you hanging." Rainbow Dash comforted her friend; for Fluttershy was as scared as a 2 year old baby watching Scary Movie 2 and Paranormal Activity twice. Tails woke up in Sonic's arms.**

**"Huh. Where am I? And why is my nosehair tingling?" He asked.**

**"Lousy cheap alien energy!" Eggman complained as he banged his hovercraft. Then he looked back. "Ran out of juice. Well I'll get more. Lot's more. Then I won't just control two little punks, but the whole universe! In the meantime, enjoy the park. I'll even leave you with your own private tour guide." Eggman declared as he zoomed off and a giant robot floated up.**

**"Haha! Pay up Tails! I told you he had an evil plot, and coming here was a good idea. There it is straight from the horses mouth! No offense guys." Sonic laughed with a confident smile. The ponies each gave Sonic an irritated look based off of his comment.**

**"We didn't bet." Tails corrected Sonic.**

**"DANG! Let's go Rainbow." Sonic whined as he trudged away slowly unenthusiastically, waving goodbye to Tails.**

**"Gladly. I'll make that mustached moron pay for what he did to Fluttershy." Rainbow cried, causing Fluttershy to blush.**

* * *

**(Asdfmovies 6 theme)**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash rushed up to the giant robot. "Yo ugly! How about you just blow yourself up before I do it for you!" Sonic yelled out. The robot dropped some crates releasing spike balls to attack Sonic with; and wisps as hostages.**

**Sonic used his quick step, turning left and right, avoiding the spikes, and then releasing white wisps and a cyan wisp. The wisp floated around Sonic,but surprisingly, went into Rainbow.**

**"Woah! What the hay is going on?" Rainbow Dash panicked. Sonic had sped up to the robot, and used his homing attack on multiple parts, chaining up a powerful combination of attacks. "Rainbow Dash! Use that alien's power! It will deal some wicked awesome damage!" Sonic ordered.**

**"10-4!" She replied. "LASER!" Rainbow screamed as she aimed herself at the robot's core. She released the wisp's power and transformed into a rainbow colored laser. She shot forward cutting straight through the robot. As she landed in front of it, the floating masterpiece exploded in a rainbow colored, fiery inferno, releasing all of it's crates releasing the leftover wisps.**

* * *

**(Continue song)**

**"Hah! That was way past cool Rainbow! I didn't know that you were that powerful. Remind me to never make you mad." Sonic complimented as he landed back in front of the machine as it shut down.**

**"Thanks Sonic" The mare thanked the hedgehog, blushing slightly.**

* * *

**(Cutscene (continuing song)**

**"Hey Sonic! Did you give the guide your complaint?" Pinkie asked as Sonic backflipped next to her.**

**"Oh, we gave it to him pretty good." Rainbow Dash cut in front of Sonic.**

**"Sup Yacker," Sonic greeted his newly profound friend. The wisp danced around showing his affection to Sonic and the rest of the heroes. "Did you get any more info out of him?" Sonic asked Tails and Twilight.**

**"It wasn't easy, but yeah." Twilight answered. **

**"Okay, so we know Eggman is going to use the energy he's stealing for a mind control weapon," Sonic started.**

**"Learned that one the hard way." Tails and Fluttershy sighed, remembering the earlier events. **

**"Do we know how Nosehair is gettin' all of these aliens?" Applejack asked Tails.**

**"Yeah yeah! At first I thought that Yacker was talking about how Baldy Nosehair was using burps to do it."Tails explained.**

**"Hmm, he is pretty gassy. Maybe the smell would knock 'em out. I don't know. Something doesn't sound right with that one." Sonic guessed.**

**"That's what I said. It made no sense! Then, Twilight and I made a tiny adjustment, and realised that Yacker was saying generators." Tails complimented Twilight.**

**"So no burps. Well that's a relief." Rainbow Dash joked.**

**"Tell me about it. Do you know what burps of a man with a stomach THAT size would do to my mane? It would become all frizzed up and ruined. RUINED!" Rarity agreed.**

**"So basically, Eggman is using five tractor beam generators to hold their planet in orbit while he scoops the aliens all up." Tails explained, ignoring Rarity's episode.**

**"Hold a whole planet?" Fluttershy asked.**

**"Well it's tiny...but still yeah." **

**"Okay fine. Five generators. Well I've already leveled two." Sonic recapped.**

**"And, if my math is correct, which I highly doubt it isn't, that leaves us three more of those bad boys to take out." Twilight said.**

**"Nobody said there'd be math, but I'm with you buddy." Sonic told Twilight with a smile.**

**"We should get moving. Yacker says that the aliens don't have much time." Fluttershy said shyly.**

**"Once I get moving, I don't need much time!" Sonic and Rainbow Dash declared, as they zoomed away with the rest of the gang following him to the space elevator.**

* * *

**Not long after, Eggman walked up to the generator. There were thousands of pieces of robots. In the center of it all, was a green gem. "The Chaos Emeralds are never wrong. All seven must be here****. ****This is all TOO easy..."**


	4. The Eggman Chapter

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm now updating whenever I don't have homework, so about 3 times a week.**

* * *

**Sonic Colors Chapter 4: Dr. Eggman's True Plan**

* * *

**"Hohohohoho! Soon, the mind control weapon will have enough energy I've siphoned from the aliens. And Mobius will be the center of my interplanetary amusement park." Eggman gloated.**

**"Ya'll reckon you'll get yerself nuff' o' that there energy to take over the whole dang planet?" Cubot asked.**

**"I reckon I will. Where is your new voice chip?" Eggman asked, mocking Cubot's southern accent.**

**The door on Eggman's left opened up, and rolled out Cubot, holding Orbot's new voice chip. "Got it right her boss. Just need to install it." Orbot said. "The think bones connected to the talk bone. The talk bone's connected to the mouth bone..." Orbot sang. (If you got that reference, you are now the king/queen of the universe.) "There good as new." Orbot concluded.**

**"Finally! I don't think there's anything more annoying than that cowboy chatter. **

**But there was. "Arr. Feelin' ship shape with me new voice chip, I am," Cubot exclaimed with a pirate accent. "Beggin yer pardon Squire, but me and my matey are gonna sail off fer that landlubber Sonic. Arr!"Cubot declared as he flew out of the door.**

**"I think that's the wrong chip." Cubot concluded.**

**"Really? Doesn't he normally speak in pirate?" Dr. Eggman asked sarcastically.**

**"On the bright side, he's much more exotic now."**

**"Just go find him and FIX THAT CHIP!" With that being said, Orbot rushed out of the room after his idiotic brother.**

**"Soon enough, there will be no need for this idiots. In just a few short hours, Sonic's world will be under MY control. When it is, it will be the crown jewel of my amusement park." Eggman repeated.**

* * *

**"But those little ponies with him... They could be a problem. I should do my research on them." Eggman decided as he walked up to his computer.**

**"What was that name mentioned? Fluttershy. F-L-U-T-T-E-R-S-H-Y. Fluttershy," Dr. Eggman spelled as he typed the name into 'Whoogle?'. "Fluttershy. A pegasus pony who lives on the planet Equestria. She is the best friend of speedster, Rainbow Dash. She is very timid and shy as the Element of Kindness." Dr. Eggman read.**

**The mad scientist continued his research, reasearching each of the ponies that he had encountered. But one piece of information caught his evil eye. The Elements of Harmony. "Elements of Harmony? What is this? A 10 year old child television show?" (Why yes. Yes it is. At least according to my Brony friends. I am NOT a brony!) Regardless of the childishness, Eggman kept on reading about this specific topic.**

**"Aha. These accessories are proven to be about the same measurement of power as the Chaos Emeralds. I'll use the Chaos Emeralds for now. But next time, those elements shall be used to take over THEIR planet.(Foreshadowing!) Gahahahaha!" Eggman declared. Then there was a pain his side. "I think I gloated so much, I pulled a muscle."**


	5. Title is Too Long to Fit Here

**Sonic Colors Chapter 5: Planet Wisp, An Upcoming Attraction That's Still Under Renovations**

* * *

**(Planet Wisp World Map music)**

**"I'm sorry, but the next attraction, Planet Wisp, is not viewable for the public at the time. It is currently going under construction. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Please enjoy the rest of the park." Dr. Eggman's voice rang over the loudspeaker.**

**"All the better a reason to check out this "attraction". Am I right Tails?" Sonic asked.**

**"You have an excellent point, but how are we gonna get there? The elevator refuses to stop at Planet Wisp. It doesn't even have a route yet." Tails pointed out.**

**"I think I can help with that." Twilight answered, as she powered up her infamous teleportation spell.**

**"What's she doing with her horn? AHH! We're all gonna die!" Sonic pretended to panic, causing everypony save for Twilight to panic as well. Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes, and began to emit a strange glow from her horn. The light grew larger, covering the group in a white light.**

* * *

**(Music continues)**

**As Sonic and Tails opened their eyes, they came across a new location. They weren't on the elevator anymore. They were on Planet Wisp. "Tails, I'm thinking we're not in Starlight Carnival anymore." Twilight had performed a long range teleportation spell on the entire cast.**

**"Wow Twilight, your magic has improved alot. You were able to teleport all of us such a distance. I'm impressed dear." Rarity concluded giving Twilight a compliment.**

**"Thanks for the compliment Rarity. Now, to find the generator." Twilight figured.**

* * *

**(Cutscene)**

**Sonic took a few steps forward before he noticed the condition that the planet that he was on, was in. "As alien as this place is, something is very... Eggmanish about it." Sonic groaned.**

**"Ah think he's transformin' it. Makin' it a part of his theme park." Applejack concluded, still dazed about the planet's current state. **

**"Attention guests. If you can hear this message, you are trespassing in an area still under renovation. If you are not a robot** **, please return to the main park areas and ignore anything evil you might have seen here. Thank you."**

**"It looks like the theme of his park is universal domination and the conquest of an alien race." Twilight concluded.**

**"It's more than a theme; it's a reality. He's using them like some sort of living, integalactic gasoline." Pinkie shuddered.**

**"That's pretty low. Even for a sneezeball like Eggman." Sonic commented.**

**"Some displacement of indigenous aliens and destruction of natural resources may occur. Eggman Enterprises not responsible." Eggman quickly announced.**

**A horde of wisps floated up to Sonic making noise and using hand movements to get their point across. "You gettin' any of that sugarfox?" Applejack asked.**

**"Yeah. They're totally freaking out. It sounds like they're in shock because of wierdos on public transportation and a loony nurse?" Tails translated. **

**"Twilight" Rainbow Dash nudged, pointing at Tails' handheld. **

**"Already on it." Twilight Sparkle's horn shone brighter than a diamond as she fixed the translation. (That was such a forced joke, it's not even funny)**

**"Oh no, wait, scratch that. They're in shock because of their planet's strange transformation and having being dragged across the universe!" Tails translated correctly.**

**"I still can't believe he kidnapped a whole planet! How does somepony do that?" Pinkie asked in shock.**

**"Their saying it was either ice cream or a tractor beam." Tails translated the aliens answer.**

**"Yeah, well, I'm gonna guess it wasn't ice cream shooting out of those generators" Sonic said sarcastically, pretending to shoot Rainbow Dash.**

**"If it was, I would get one for back home." Tails joked.**

**"Dude, I'd take two!" Pinkie joked, somehow showing two fingers from her hooves.**

**"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to put a stop to these 'renovations'." Sonic said as he began to walk away.**

**Fluttershy took a really close look at the planet. Everywhere she looked, she saw wisps being taken into custody by Eggman's mechs. How could such aa beautiful planet become something so hideous because of one man? "Sonic, would it be alright if I were to accompany you this time?" Fluttershy asked, stopping Sonic dead in his tracks.**

**Sonic as well as everyone else was surprised by this. The shy mare who was too scared and weak to fly herself to safety in Tropical Resort was offering her company in Planet Wisp. "All right, but it will be dangerous. So stay close to me. I'll protect you." Sonic promised. Fluttershy smiled.**

**"Thank you Sonic. That was really helpful. I feel braver now." Fluttershy thanked Sonic, now standing straight with confidence. Sonic smiled as he grabbed Fluttershy and blasted towards the grassy plain ahead.**

* * *

**(Sonic Simulator 4 music)**

**Sonic and Fluttershy jogged through the grassy fields of Planet Wisp, leaving their friends behind. Sonic took notice of how peaceful the planet was, even with half of the planet under Eggman's "renovational control". Fluttershy noticed how happy all of the small wisps were, able to fly around the atmosphere playing wih their friends and sibilings, even with Egg Pawns and other robots running around the planet, hunting them.**

**As they reached the start of the metal monstrocity, Sonic used his infamous Sonic Drift to turn around the corners with ease, and didn't show any signs of slowing down.**

**Then Sonic jumped towards a platform being held up by a crane. He jumped onto a spring and began to run along the next to the crane.**

**Meanwhile, Fluttershy was having difficulty keeping up with Sonic. She was able to reach Sonic's height of altitude, with a little bit of fear, but not his speed. After all, she only had wing power of 5 while really really trying, while Rainbow had 16.5 wingpower without breaking the sound barrier, or a sweat.**

**Sonic took notice of how far Fluttershy was from him. He slowed down just enough so that he could stay on the wall, but enough so that Fluttershy would be able to catch up.**

**Fluttershy was struggling. She was really winded from all of that flying, but it was a bad time for taking a nap. At the present moment, shy was flying over some strange purple acid. 'That's gonna leave a mark everywhere' She thought to herself as she kept gasping for breath.**

**At that exact moment, she fell. Her wings were to tired and sore to even glide. She screamed as she fell to the bubbling liquid below, cursing her low stamina. She closed her eyes as she came closer to the acid.**

**WHOOSH! A puff of steam from the wall blew her into Sonic's arms as he bounced between the two parallel walls that he was running along.**

**"I'm...alive?" Fluttershy quietly asked in Sonic's arms.**

**"Of course. I saved you silly! When am I not there to save someone?" Sonic asked Fluttershy, winking. Fluttershy smiled through her blush, and was so happy that she didn't even care that she had nearly died mere seconds ago.**

**"Here, I'll help you get to safe ground." Sonic comforted Fluttershy as he pushed himself with a Sonic Boom start off from off of the wall. The two sped off, with Sonic jumping onto a monorail for robot's single track and grinding over to Eggman's newlhy refurbished base with the Pegasus in his arms.**

**Sonic jumped off of the rail over a terminaling monorail with Fluttershy in his arms still. "Okay... um... now what? I can't find the generator or Dr. Eggman" Fluttershy asked shyly, hopping out of Sonic's grasp. Sonic took a look beyond where they stood. He saw something interesting in the background.**

**"Hey! What's that?" He asked himself. He tapped Fluttershy to gain her attention, and pointed to said activity. She took a really long stare, gasped in shock, and then began to gallop towards what she saw. Sonic stood there, shocked a her newly profound speed before taking off himself.**

**As he came up to Flutershy, he saw an Egg Pawn try to capture two orange wisps. He also saw the mare float up to the robot. "Fluttershy! Wait!" Sonic whispered.**

**The pegasus landed right in front of the robot. "Priority 3: Pony!" The Egg Pawn shouted at Flutershy as it swung at her. Sonic slid underneath the arm just before it made contact, and pulled Fluttershy out of the way. "Told you that it'd be dangerous." the hedgehog reminded the Pegasus. Sonic shot the Egg Pawn a dirty look. Now, Sonic was really angry with it. First it kidnapped two aliens. Then it attempted to attack Fluttershy. He jumped up and homing attacked the robot.**

**"Thank you Mr. Sonic. I was afraid that the mean robot was going to hurt me and the wisps." Fluttershy thanked Sonic in an emotional hug.**

**"Don't mention it Flutters." Sonic replied, regaining his cool posture, while stopping Fluttershy from hugging him.**

**Fluttershy began to gallop away as Sonic surprisingly stood still. The mare noticed Sonic behind her, and slowed down. She turned around, and began to trot over to Sonic.**

**"Sonic...um...what are you waiting for?" Fluttershy asked while hiding behind her mane as she stopped in front of Sonic.**

**Sonc smiled as the pegasus walked up to him. "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry? You've never been this excited. For anything." Sonic commented.**

**Fluttershy giggled as Sonic took her hoof. "Get ready...to reach for the stars!" Sonic cheered, as the rocket wisp went inside of the duo, and activated upon Sonic's command, sending the duo in a blue and yellow rocket towards the sky. After a few seconds, they detransformed back into their casual selves. Well, casual for Sonic. Fluttershy was still a little shaken up from the ascend.**

**"Wow Shy. You look worse than I do when I see water. Not that I am afraid of water or anything. Because, I'm not!" Sonic joked.**

**Fluttershy shook her head, automatically fixing her mane. Then, she flew up to the wisps that were above them. "Thank you for the help. We never could've gotten up here without you." She thanked the wisps. The wisps flew away; leaving their respective color trails behind.**

**Sonic nodded to Fluttershy as she landed next to him. "Good job. Now then, let's go get some Eggman!" Sonic shouted as he jumped off of the roof of the factory, and landed onto a railing. Sonic grinded down to the ground below. He jumped off of the rail after a running through a loop de loop, and some dodging of spikes. Sonic jumped onto a raising platform thanks to a crane. Then he jumped off of the platform as it reached the top. He landed onto a series of unfinished platforms. 'Nothing a little quick stepping won't handle. Better wait for Flutters first. I'm gonna need her to return or else Rainbow Dash is gonna kill me!' Sonic thought to himself as he waited for Fluttershy.**

**Sonic jogged in place, did a couple dozen pushups, dropped rocks and robot parts into the purrple acid, and took a hog nap. Still no Fluttershy. "I hope this doesn't end up the same way it did back in Starlight Carnival. Like I said, Rainbow wil KILL me!" Sonic told himself.**

**A certain Pegasus rushed past Sonic with tears of sadness in her eyes. "Woah! That couldn't be Fluttershy! That was FAST!" Sonic shouted before he started to run after the yellow mare.**

**Fluttershy was flying faster than ever before. Faster than when Discord attacked, faster than when she helped Rainbow get water up to Cloudsdale, faster than ever before. She was cheesed off. Fluttershy had gotten a front row seat to the alien captures. She even saw one wisp get shot at! Now it was seriously injured, and lying down somewhere, waiting for it's doom. Ooh, did she wanted to buck Baldy Nosehair right in the nose right about now! He would certainly pay for messing with helpless critters in front of Fluttershy!**

**Sonic boosted up to Fluttershy. Surprisingly, even without breaking the sound barrier, Fluttershy was flying faster than Sonic, who was constantly breaking the sound barrier to try to get to the Element of Harmony. Sonic had to calm her down.**

**"I've got it! Rainbow Dash and Pinkie told me that Fluttershy loves music. Maybe a song will calm her down!" Sonic whispered to himself, but the sound traveled behind him, for he was going faster than it. So, he slowed down enough to be going slightly slower than sound; and began to sing.**

* * *

**(Planet Wisp Act 1 music)**

**"Running through this planet  
I just don't understand it  
So many different colors of things that it inhabits  
But are they here to help me,  
or will they hold me back  
From defeating the Eggman,  
and stop him in his tracks!"**

**He sang smoothly.**

**Fluttershy heard Sonic's voice, and sang along with him.**

**"Running through this planet  
I just don't understand it  
So many different colors of things that it inhabits  
But are they here to help me,  
or will they hold me back?  
From defeating the Eggman,  
and stop him in his tracks!**

**Then, she sang her own set of lyrics.**

**"I never thought, that these friends I see  
Would end up being,  
a big part of me  
But these friends forever if we work together,  
we can do anything if we believe  
No matter how hard it gets I will never lose this fight  
I'm fighting for all my friends and I know that we will rise  
Together if we believe and our powers we combine  
We will win, We will win"**

**Sonic sang the chorus again. It was working! Fluttershy was slowing down!**

**"Running through this planet  
I just don't understand it  
So many different colors of things that it inhabits  
But are they here to help me  
or will they hold me back  
From defeating the Eggman and stop him in his tracks."**

**Fluttershy slowed up to Sonic, and started singing again. Now she was smiling.**

**"Running through this planet  
I just don't understand it  
So many different colors of things that it inhabits  
But are they here to help me  
or will they hold me back  
From defeating the Eggman and stop him in his tracks."**

**Sonic felt the rhythym, and began to freestyle rap along to the beat.**

**"I never knew that, we'd make such a team  
with SPIKES!, ROCKET! I know I will achieve  
anything I see, it's not too far for me  
Cuz everything I do is all for you to reach for your dreams  
Power of friendship is not to ignore  
Helping me reach new heights new new sights and more  
Friends forever I know  
Together we'll show  
that Eggman and his badniks will not take the wisps' home"**

**Fluttershy giggled before she started to chorus lyrics again.**

**"Running through this planet  
I just don't understand it  
So many different colors of things that it inhabits  
But are they here to help me  
or will they hold me back  
From defeating the Eggman and stop him in his tracks"**

**Sonic laughed as he quick stepped to the left, avoiding a giant laser coming from one of the two giant Aero Chasers. ****Fluttershy looked behind her. She saw the two Aero Chasers gaining on her. She closed her eyes in fear. But opened them when she heard singing.**

**"Running through this planet  
I just don't understand it  
So many different colors of things that it inhabits  
But are they here to help me  
or will they hold me back  
From defeating the Eggman and stop him in his tracks"**

**It was Sonic! He was obviously singing words of encouragement. Shy breathed in and out. Then, she lowered herself into Sonic's arm grasp. Sonic hugged Fluttershy as he hit the speed of sound, and blasted across the incomplete road, dodging lasers, and thrashing through Egg Pawns.**

**Sonic gave Fluttershy a smirk.**

**Sonic finished his chorus, and sang another part of the song, running through an assembly line of Egg Pawns. Fluttershy smiled from ear to ear, and sang along.**

**"No matter how hard it gets I will never lose this fight  
I'm fighting for all my friends and I know that we will rise  
Together if we believe and our powers we combine  
We will win, We will win"**

**They happily sang the chorus together, as Sonic jumped off of a ramp, and they were finally off of that incomplete road, with laser drones and Egg Pawns everywhere.**

**"Running through this planet  
I just don't understand it  
So many different colors of things that it inhabits  
But are they here to help me or will they hold me back  
From defeating the Eggman and stop him in his tracks"**

**(The song, Mystery Planet, deserves credit from Smooth4Lyfe. I think I accidentaly added an extra verse and an extra chorus to make it about 30 seconds longer. I don't know. It was an accident!)**

* * *

**(Planet Wisp Act 1 DS version)**

**As they landed, Fluttershy hugged Sonic again. This time she was crying. But these were not tears of sadness, for these were tears of joy! "Thank you Sonic. I feel so much better now. I don't fell hurt, or scared, or lonely. It feels...awesome to be with you." Fluttershy admitted, blushing as she spoke.**

**"Hey now. You cheered yourself up. All I did was sing along. Now, do me a solid. I want for you to have Rainbow Dash teach you three things. Courage, assertiveness, and bravery. Okay?" Sonic smiled, hanging out his fist.**

**Fluttershy smiled as she bumped his fist with her hoof. "Okay Sonic. I Pinkie Promise."**

**"Do it."**

**"What?"**

**"Do the Pinkie Promise."**

**"Oh. Okay. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Fluttershy blushed she placed a hoof over her eyelid.**

**"Alright! Let's crack some Eggman wide open,and scramble his base with him!"**

**Sonic and Fluttershy had reached the inside of the factory. Sonic hit something. Hard. There was a map near the entrance. It showed where the generator was, the restrooms were, and the 15 food courts would be.**

**"Well, that was convenient. The map says that we have to cut through this factory in order to get to the generator the fastest. Now, if the generator is all the way over here past that acid, then I need to hop onto a couple of soon to be monorails in order to grind. But nonetheless, let's do this!" Sonic figured, rubbing his head.**

**He walked away from the map, and ran downhill. He jumped off a ramp, doing some amazing tricks, and ran up a wall. Then he backflipped to the other side, and slid through an opening. Sonic, then appeared from out of the other side, on a conveyer belt. The belt was moving at about 2 miles per hour, so he laid down.**

**Fluttershy stared at Sonic's skills. It was amazing how a little hedgehog could do all of that. A wisp passed by the pegasus, waking her up from her trance. She shook her head, and fluttered over to the conveyer belt. Fluttershy landed adjacent to Sonic, and looked at the hedgehog's resting eyes. She slighty nudged Sonic with her muzzle, and woke him up.**

**"But Mom, I don't wanna save the world today. Get Tails." Sonic faked his groggily whining.**

**Fluttershy rolled eyes in annoyance as Sonic took forever to get up. "Wake up Mr. Hedgehog. We have to save the universe." She sang.**

**"Oh, right. Well, let's jump off of this belt, and see what we can do!" Sonic yawned.**

**Sonic and Fluttershy jumped onto another moving platform. A cyan wisp was awaiting rescue from the top. Sonic jumed up, and released the wisp as he kicked the capsule open. The wisp flew into Sonic, and covered him in a bright light. Sonic gave Fluttershy a smirk that said, "Run. I'm about to do something stupid."**

**Fluttershy quickly took to the skies, and slowly but surely, flew a couple of yards away from Sonic.**

**"LASER!" Sonic yelled, as he aimed himself at a bunch of robots in the way. Sonic trashed each and every one of them, ricocheting from robot to robot. When there were no more robots around, Sonic detransformed, and fell onto his feet, next to Fluttershy, who had flown a few extra feet in the air out of shock.**

**"Hey. Let's head up there. We should be able to get a better view. And if I'm right, this should be a shortcut to the generator." Sonic noticed.**

**Fluttershy looked above the two. There was a long rail up there. And sure enough, it was headed in the direction of the generator. "Wait. Sonic, how are you going to get up there?" The yellow pegasus asked.**

**"Don't worry about me. I'm pretty sure a friend that I had made will help me out." Sonic answered, before whistling an except of the Sonic the Hedgehog 1 theme.**

**An orange wisp came up behind Sonic. She flew straight into him. Sonic glowed orange for a couple of seconds, then he shot upward into the sky. He detransformed about 75 feet in the air.**

**"Oh no! Sonic, be careful!" Fluttershy called out.**

**But, Sonic was fine. He landed on the grind rail, and started to grind away. "Why am I always left behind?" Fluttershy asked before she took flight after the hedgehog.**

**Sonic was going at a reasonable pace for being on a straight grind rail. All that Sonic had to do, was stand straight up. Sonic was grinding along calmly, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Then, the rail mysteriously ended. Sonic did a barrel roll towards the next one, and landed perfectly balanced on it. Sonic switched rails to save the captured white wisps. Soon after, he jumped over a huge gap, and homing attacked a spring on the other side.**

**Sonic hopped over the wall that the spring was in front of. There were two ways Sonic could go. He could either freefall onto the rail below, or destroy all of the three robots to get across. I bet you could guess which one Sonic chose. (If you couldn't, it was the freefall. You know, the one with the red ring...)**

**"Wait up, Sonic!" Fluttershy shouted. Sonic looked behind him. There was Fluttershy right behind him. She collasped right next to him, and fainted from exhaustion. Sonic looked at the sky.**

**"Oh brother."**

**Sonic picked up the resting pegasus. He put her into his arms, and jumped. He skydived over the bubbling acid, and down to a grind rail. But, it was super dangerous. There were spikes along the rail, and no rail was complete. It would be difficult to quick step between rails with a passenger. The extra weight made it harder to glide to safety himself, so, Sonic used Fluttershy's wings to glide over to the rail. As he came closer to the rail, he straightened himself out, and landed on the rail with somewhat perfect balance. "The Olympics really helped me, didn't they?" Sonic asked himself, as he grinded slowly in order to time his jumps just right. He jumped from rail to rail, sloppily and slightly unbalanced, but managed to zip between rails all the same.**

**Sonic leapt onto one final rail. Ths rail took the two outside. The rail had a strange structure, It went in a loop. Sonic gained enough speed with his Sonic boost, and went around the loop. When Sonic exited out of the loop, he hit another spring, leading him to the ground. When Sonic landed, he blasted around a hill, and ricocheted off of a ramp. He barrel rolled onto another grind rail, and boosted through three rainbow rings, givng Sonic a boost.**

**When Sonic landed, he placed Fluttershy onto the ground. As soon as she touched the warm metal, the mare woke up, punching him in the face. "Oh, Sonic, did you carry me all the way here?" Fluttershy asked.**

**"Well yeah. Do you really believe that I would leave such an awesome friend behind like that? No!" Sonic reassured, ignoring the pain in his nose.**

**"Well, thank you anyways. Now, let's go save the wisps home planet!"**

**Sonic and Fluttershy ran towards the generator. It was finally within their grasp. As they came closer to the generator, a pink, spiky wisp flew past them. Behind it were a couple of Egg Pawns and Buzzbombers. The wisp flew behind Sonic, and cowered. The Egg Pawns neared Sonic, and the wisp flew into Sonic.**

**"Say hello to my little friend!" Sonic shouted as he glowed pink, and spun in place. He transformed into a spiky ball amost exactly like his spin dash. Sonic charged up a dash, and rolled through all of the Egg Pawns at once. Then, he double jumped towards the buzz bombers, and homing attacked each of them. As he landed, the wisp flew out of Sonic. It bowed it's head in thanks, and flew away.**

**"Well, that was nice." Fluttershy commented.**

* * *

**(Cutscene)**

**"And there's the generator! Seems like these guys are getting harder and harder to find," Sonic said.**

**The ground rumbled as another "Big Boy" robot floated up. It did look a little different. It now had spinning platforms. And, it held a pink wisp in it's hands. Fluttershy shrieked quietly, and cowered behind Sonic. "I know for a fact that these guys are gettng harder and harder to beat." Sonic added, punching his palm.**

**Eggman's voice came from out of a P.A. speaker near Sonic and Fluttershy. "Please remember, all planets in Eggman's Incredible Interstella Amusement Park are, as far as you know, wholly owned by Eggman Enterprises and subsidiaries. All unauthorized photography, video reproducton, and shutting down of generators is strictly prohbited. Thank you"**

**Sonic shouted, to no one in particular besides Eggman, "EGGMAN! I AM going to save this planet, and I AM going to free these aliens. No copyright law in the universe is going to stop me! We can save a lot of tme and broken robots if you just quit now!"**

**The robot spun around, and roared at Sonic. Sonic sighed, and then he spoke. "You try to be reasonable..." Sonic said before he lunged himself at the robot, leaving Fluttershy cowering behind the generator.**

* * *

**(Planet Wisp Boss music)**

**When Sonic landed on the Refreshinator's rotating surface, he was face to face with a giant laser. Sonic moticed how the laser is only activated when the face of the robot was closed. There were also multiple spinning circular platforms. Sonic tried to jump onto the platform, but slid right off. Sonic used his Sonic boost to run up the surface. When he reached the top, he stomped onto the robot's face, hurting it. The Refreshinator dropped the wisp, and Sonic dove after it. He caught the wisp just a few feet away from the ground. Sonic then flipped over, and landed on his feet. Sonic saw the face charge up for a laser attack. "SPIKES!" He yelled. Sonic used the wisp's power to transform into a spiky ball. The ball rolled around, and jumped onto the spinning platform. Instead of falling over this time, Sonic attached to the plattform, and spun around it, trying to avoid the laser. The laser did hit Sonic, but he was practically invincible with the wisp's power. Sonic smirked, and attacked the face. Sonic missed as the face of the Refreshinator exited it's body, and then came back. Unfortunately, the wisp grew tired. It slowly exited out of Sonic, and Sonic detransformed at that exact moment. The robot saw this an oppertunity to attack Sonic. It raised a fist, and punched Sonic down. Sonic dropped to the ground, motionless for a few seconds. He struggled to get up, only to fall once more.**

**Fluttershy saw Sonic battle the robot. She saw how he was punched. Fluttershy was boiling mad. And everyone should know what happens when Fluttershy get's angry. Fluttershy flew up to the Refreshinator's face. "Shy. Run Fluttershy." Sonic whispered. Fluttershy didn't listen for once. Instead she stayed in front of the robotic face. It raised a fist, ready to punch her, but Fluttershy spoke up first.**

**"HEY! That's not very nice! You don't punch people just because! You better apologize, or else you'll be sorry!" Fluttershy yelled. This was louder than Sonic had ever heard Fluttershy. Sonic stared at the mare in amazement, finally picking himself up, well, kneeing down on the ground anyways.**

**The robot roared. Flutershy's eyes grew larger, her face looked even more menacing and dangerous. The robot beeped a few times, and then exploded. 'Woah! Is Fluttershy really that strong? All she did was stare at the thing, and it exploded. I had no idea that she was capable of the Haōshoku no Haki!'**

* * *

**(Cutscene)**

**Sonic stood up, and fell into Fluttershy's arms. She flew him over to the generator as it shut down. She placed Sonic down, and he stood up almost perfectly now. "Wow. Sometimes you impress me. For a second there, I wasn't sure that we were gonna pull it off." Sonic told the currently dead robot.**

**"Oh, who are we kidding. We all knew how this would end." Fluttershy said, not noticing Tails and everypony else walk up to them.**

**"Uhh. Are you two talking to the dead robot who can't hear you?" Tails and Rainbow Dash asked their best friends, earning a scared look from Sonic and Fluttershy as the stood on the tips of their feet/hooves, with Fluttershy's wings now fully extended.**

**"Uhh, maybe. That's between us and the robot. See, the important thing here is that the alien planet is free." Sonic denied hastily.**

**"Absolutely." Tails replied.**

**"So, we can just forget about the whole talking to dead robots thing, right?" Fluttershy asked hopefully with her wings still unfolded.**

**"Nope!" Tails, Rainbow Dash, and the rest of their friends laughed.**

**"I knew you'd say that." Sonic sighed as he facepalmmed himself.**

**"Well come on, I've seen you save the day alot of times, but I've never seen you talk to a pile of metal." Tails laughed.**

**"touché." Sonic sighed, placing his face in his hand once again.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman floated over to the shut down generator. "There may be no way to restart the generators, but at least I have three Chaos Emeralds. Now, where is that (damn) fourth Chaos Emerald?" Dr. Eggman asked himself optomistically.**

**"Ah. Here it is. The Chaos Emerald." Dr. Eggman said as he moved a robotic arm from out of the way.**

**"Nearly there, huh boss?" Orbot asked.**

**"Yes. Now, let's go. But one question remains..."**

**"What's that boss?"**

**"How did the Chaos Emeralds get up here in the first place?"**

**"I'm not sure myself. Maybe it has something to do with that large hole we saw in the sky a few hours ago."**

* * *

**Woo hoo! This is my longest chapter! Now at over 5,000 words! Does this mean that it's the best? Probably not, but I hope that you thought it was! You know what? I'm going to throw a huge victory party with Pinkie Pie.**

**Now, for my next chapter, it's probably going to be the worst one, but I really don't care. I'm still uploading it next week. **


	6. Chapter 2 Reuploaded

**Hello boys and girls. I was reading my amazing work on Sonic Colors: Friendship is Interstellar, and when I reached Chapter 2, I noticed that this one was not mine! It was my idiotic brother and sister's! Mine was supposed to be kinda like Sugar Rush from Wreck it Ralph, Sweet Mountain and Desert Ruins Zone 3 from the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World. So, here you go. I'm not gonna delete my siblings' chapter, since I asked for him to type it, not to upload it... but whatever. Here you go. Make some comparisons. Which one is better. But, I bet you already know the answer.**

* * *

**Sonic Colors Chapter 2: (Sweet Mountain) The Candy Man Can Decorate a Pirate Ship**

* * *

**(Sweet Mountain World Map music)**

**Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and their newly profound friends rode the space elevator to the first planet, which was called Sweet Mountain. "So... who are you guys exactly. Twilight hasn't really said much about you guys. Do you mind filling us in? And we all know Rainbow Dash." Tails asked. **

**"Well, howdy. My name's Applejack. I am an apple farmer on Sweet Apple Acres of the Apple family. I am also The Element of Honesty." Applejack introduced herself. **

**"I am Rarity. I am by far, the most organized, delicate, and fashionable of the girls. I am also The Element of Generosity." Rarity introduced herself.**

**"And the most prissy." Rainbow Dash snickered under her breath.**

**"I heard that!" **

**"I am Pinkie Pie, the numero uno party pony ever! I am also the Element of Laughter!" Pinkie Pie giggled as she introduced herself. **

**Fluttershy tried to introduce herself, but her introduction came out as a few incoherent mumbles.**

**"Fluttershy, could you possibly, maybe, try to speak a little louder?" Tails shyly asked.**

**"Oh. Okay. I'm Fluttershy. The one who takes care of animals. I'm also the Element of Kindness." Fluttershy reintroduced herself, speaking louder and slower.**

**"Animal caretaker huh? Think you could give Tails an actual bath?" Sonic joked. Fluttershy only blushed.**

**"Sonic! That's not funny! I bathe... sometimes. What about you? Aren't you still afraid of water?" Tails cut on Sonic. This made Sonic blush this time, as even Fluttershy let out a small giggle.**

**"It is really amazing to find a talking hedgehog! And a two tailed fox! Now that's something that you don't see everyday! You are just so cute! And you're sense of humor is uncanny! I wish that I could take you home!" Fluttershy cheered.**

**'This reminds me of how she acted when she first met Spike.' Twilight Sparkle wondered to herself**

**"Who are you?" Pinkie asked, pulling an old Sherlock Holmes hat from the 1880s from out of nowhere.**

**"What you see is what you get. The Fastest Thing Alive: I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic proudly introduced himself, earning a snort from Rainbow Dash.**

**"And I'm Sonic's sidekick and adoptive little brother, Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails." Tails introduced himself politely.**

**"Sweet Mountain is a very "sweet" and joyous land comprised of different types of food ranging from candies to hamburgers and even to popcorn. This planetoid is very distinct from the others the entire landscape is mixture between military industrialism and a seemingly infinitely layered cake ground and chocolatey seas. Sweet Mountain is very beautiful with its candy cane grind rails to its towering burgers, even its mechanical side is breathtaking. Additionally, one of the most beautiful features is its pinkish, peach-orange sky." Dr. Egman's voice rang throughout the P.A. system.**

**"Uh oh" Sonic and Twilight said as they stepped away from Pinkie Pie.**

**Her eyes going in all sorts of directions. She constantly licked her lips. She began to talk without breathing. **

**"SoTailsyousaidanentireplanetmadeofcandy?Howdoesaplanetbecomethatway?Yousaidburgers,candycanes,popcorn,andchocholate!?Letsletsgoletsgo!" Pinkie Pie screamed, while bouncing up, down, and all around. (And yet, she hasn't even touched a single grain of sugar yet!) **

**"Is she always like this?" Sonic asked Twilight.**

**"Unfortunately...yes. Aren't you glad that she's on our side?" Twilight replied.**

**"Uh huh."**

* * *

**As the space elevator came to a stop, Pinkie Pie was ready. She was in the doorway, already in a running position. Then Eggman made a huge mistake."We hope you're enjoying this sunny day here at the park. Sadly, a sunny day once again means that the Choco-Coaster is out of service... due to melting." he announced over the loudspeaker, igniting Pinkie's reign of destruction.**

**"WOOHOO! TIME TO PARTY!" Pinkie yelped as she galloped off leving befind a dust figurine of herself , giving even Sonic a run for his money.**

**"Let's go get her. Besides, this place feels as if it was ripped straight out of Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs. That itself is an important reason to save Pinkie before the places blows up in a black hole sooner or later." Sonic groaned as he jogged away, with the rest of the gang walking slowly behind him.**

* * *

**(Sonic Advance 2-Music Park)**

**Pinkie Pie was eating the planet. Once she got to the cake covered ground, one of the yellow wisps came over to talk to her. He stared speaking jibberish, but somehow Pinkie Pie was able to understand what he said. "Yeah, I am lost. But I'm okay. I just saw this land of cake, and told myself "Hey, stop right now and eat this cake!" Pinkie Pie answered. Then the yellow wisp went inside of her. "Hey! that tickles!" Pinkie screeched as the wisp went inside of her. "DRILL BABY DRILL!" She shouted as she transformed into a pink drill. She jumped up, and begun to spin. She dug through the cake, eating it as she cut through.**

* * *

**(Sweet Mountain Remix)**

**Sonic had found a whole bunch of pony sized footprints. He jumped for joy and began to run at high speeds. He raced through a chocolate coated valley that was full of rolling gumballs, avoiding the gumballs. He boosted over to where the trail ended; the vanilla cake.**

**Sonic then stopped at a giant hole in the ground. "Looks like someone just dug a hole in here,"Sonic noticed. "HELLLLLLOOOO!" He called out. "It must be pretty deep. I don't hear an echo." Sonic told himself.**

**Two yellow triangular wisps came out from behind a giant cupcake with a few bitemarks in it. They started to make hand gestures, showing Sonic a pony with poofy hair, a spinning drill, and digging underground.**

**"Let me guess, Pinkie Pie obtained a wisp, and dug through the cake?" Tails asked from out of nowhere as he hovered in the air.**

**"Hey dude. Don't tell me you left our guest behind!" Sonic joked.**

**Then Applejack and Twilight came up from the other side of the hill. "How are ya doin' that sugarfox?" Applejack asked when she took a look up.**

**"I've always been able to fly with my two tails." Tails answered. Twilight gave a confused look. (This is why you don't ask about physics in a Sonic game People!)**

**"Hey AJ. These two aliens want to help us find Pinkie, you wanna double-team this joint?" Sonic asked.**

**"Of course I do. Who do you think I am, Rainbow Dash?" Applejack answered, with a little joke at the end.**

**"Hey! I heard that!"**

**"Not so funny when it happens to you, now is it?" Rarity asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**The two wisps went inside of the heroes, and a yellow light emerged from their chest. "All right. At the same time 3...2...1!" Sonic commanded. "DRILL!" The animals shouted in unison. The drills shot forward, revolving around each other, flashing blue and orange. The drill shot down like a drill, following the trail that Pinkie had left behind.**

* * *

**(Sonic Advance 2-Music Park)**

**Pinkie Pie exited out of the ground and fell toward the licorice roads below. She found a couple of robots, and pounced on top of them both. "Bye bye Mister Robots!" Pinkie Pie shouted.**

**"Priority 637: Ponies. Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" The robots shouted as the gave chase to the runaway Earth Pony.**

* * *

**( Sweet Mountain World Map Music)**

**"So, when do you think they'll be back? If you don't mind answering." Fluttershy asked.**

**"Knowing Sonic, they should be back in what he calls, a Sonic Second." Tails replied.**

**"If that's the case, then why are we playing cards?" Rarity asked.**

**"I dunno. It's just what I like to do during free time," Tails responded. Then he looked at Twilight Sparkle, who was practicing her magic. "What's Twilight doing?" He asked.**

**"Don't you think that you should ask her yourself?" Rarity suggested. **

**Tails nodded in agreement, and took off for the sky. "I may never get used to that..." Rarity whispered.**

* * *

**(Sweet Mountain Act 2 music)**

**Sonic and Applejack had also reached the bottom of the cake batter. "Wow! That was amazing! How can anypony do that?" Applejack asked surprised at the wisps power.**

**"I'll admit. That was pretty cool. We dug through the ground so stylishly. And if the king of style says that something's done in style, then that sure is impressive." Sonic added.**

**"Thanks a plenty. We would never be able to catch Pinkie Pie without you." Applejack thanked the two wisps before they flew away.**

**Sonic turned around, and saw icing on the ground, leaving a trail. "Applejack, let's juice." Sonic said before he grabbed Applejack, and sped off into the distance.**

* * *

**(Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood title menu)**

**"Hey, Twilight... you got a second?" Tails asked while still hovering in the air, spinning his namesakes.**

**"Sure Miles, just land, and we can talk." Twilight responded, trying to not break her concentration.**

**"I just wanted to know what you're doing. It's not like I see a unicorn everyday. After all, this is the first time that you've seen any type of anthropomorphic animals." Tails informed Twilight.**

**"I'm doing magic. Don't you have magic on your planet?" Twilight answered.**

**Tails sat down before speaking again. "No. Not really. We've always had to face Dr. Eggman and his machines. But on occasions, there are situations similar to magic; but they're really just some crazy godlike creature under Eggman's control."**

**"That's crazy. And how long have you had to handle this?" **

**"Ever since me and Sonic were little kids." **

**"Wow, I suspect that you've handeled stuff similar to this before?" **

**"Yeah. Pretty much."**

* * *

**Sonic and Applejack had slowed down, now to a jog along the licorice path. "Dang! How does she keep eluding us?" Sonic asked the mare.**

**"I don't get how Pinkie Pie functions in the first place, but this is something else. She wouldn't do something this stupid." Applejack thought aloud. Sonic looked all around. Then he noticed a blur of pink in the distance over by a sea of chocolate milk. **

**"How much does Pinkie love milk?" Sonic asked as he stared down the horse.**

**"Well, she's been going crazy for it ever since the whole Discord thing." Applejack responded.**

**"Discord? Never mind. I can tell that this will be a long story. "**

* * *

**"You know, we should try to find Pinkie too. Give Sonic a helping hand." Tails suggested. **

**"I was thinking the same thing. I find her in 10 seconds flat!" Rainbow Dash boasted. **

**Tails nodded in agreement.**

**"So, it's settled. We will assist Sonic and Applejack in the search for Pinkie Pie." Rarity concluded.**

**"But, where would we start?" Fluttershy asked quietly.**

**"Well, I downloaded the map of some of the attractions onto my handheld," Tails said as he turned on his translator."Looks like we could try this "Chocolate Milk Sea". That seems to be the only spot where there's enough sugar to keep Pinkie there for at least a full minute." Tails said. **

**"Good point. Let's go get our friend back!" Rainbow Dash cheered.**

* * *

**"So Applejack, you think Pinkie Pie came by this way?" Sonic asked sarcastically. **

**"I dunno. It looks nothing out of the ordinary." Applejack answered sarcastically.**

**There were a lot of broken robot parts, jelly beans the size of a middle class closet, holes in the metallic ground, and rocket parts everywhere. The place was totally destroyed. Sonic took a look at a wisp caught underneath a giant jelly bean. He walked over to it. **

**"Here, I got you." Sonic said as he easily moved the jelly bean off of him. The orange wisp danced around happily, and rushed right into Sonic. Sonic then turned into an orange rocket, bursting up into the air.**

**Sonic broke out of the transformation falling towards the ground. Instead of fallling straight down, he did a couple of flips, splits, and other acrobatic techniques landing perfectly on his feet in front of Applejack. **

**"Now, that... was something!" Applejack complimented. **

**"I was able to get a better view of the area. Looks like Pinkie Pie actually did go to that sea of chocolate milk. And, we're actually not that far off."**

* * *

**Pinkie Pie was still in a crazy food frenzy. She bounced to and fro, eating whatever she could. As she ate, she became faster and faster, destroying everything in sight. Soon enough, her sugar levels went crazy high, and she was nothing but a pink blur, going to fast for even me, the almighty author to even describe. (Oops... haha)**

* * *

**(New Super Mario/Luigi Bros. U Layer Cake Desert)**

**The gang minus Sonic and Applejack took a quick survey of the area that they had come across. There were hundreds of switches and laser bars, which obviously moved when the switches were pressed.**

**"Alright, so I guess we'll just move the switches in order to pass. Man. Leave it to Eggman to put puzzles in an amusement park." Tails said as he rolled his eyes. "Well, we could just fly," Rainbow Dash pointed out, flexing her wings. "Duh"**

**"Where's the fun in that?" Twilight asked.**

**"Of course YOU would think that Twilight. You're like the queen of all eggheads." Rainbow Dash joked.**

**Tails and Twilight pressed switches in order to move the lasers (At a freakishly slow pace) Fluttershy had also taken part in this, flying over lasers to try to speed things up by reaching the next one early.**

**"UGH! COME ON! MY GREAT GRANDMOTHER COULD FINISH THIS FASTER THAN YOU CAN! AND SHE'S LIKE 102!" Rainbow Dash shouted out of boredom. (Although, I'll admit, I never did like this stage. Never got better than a B rank.)**

**"You'll have to excuse Rainbow Dash. She's very impacient." Rarity tried to explain.**

**"No problem. I deal with Sonic everyday, so it's no biggie." Tails smiled.**

**Even after that puzzle, Rainbow Dash was still complaining.**

**"Oh man! There are more puzzles? Can we please do this quickly?" Rainbow Dash asked.**

**"Actually, um, Rainbow Dash, we need your speed in order to get through this." Fluttershy said.**

**"FINALLY!"**

**The ponies and Tails ran about the park, until they reached a lollipop. They all looked at Rainbow Dash.**

**"What? I can't carry everypony. Who do you think I am? Supermare?" Rainbow Dash declined lazily.**

**"Ugh. Fine." She agreed after attaining a death stare from Fluttershy.**

**Rainbow Dash started to fly. She flew into a circular motion, faster and faster. Then, she moved fast enough to create a small tornado. The tornado created a powerful wind, swinging around the lollipops. Tails grabbed onto a lollipop, and signaled for Rainbow Dash to stop. A she slowed down, Tails flung himself from lollipop to lollipop, flipping in the air, amazing the ponies except for the not easily impressed, Rainbow Dash. As Tails reached the top, he peered over the edge, and waved his hand, signaling for the girls to come up. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew up, leaving the unicorns to teleport up.**

**As they reached the top of the chasm, there were Egg Pawns everywhere all behind a pool of Nesquik sand. Tails gasped in shock as he let down his passenger, Twilight. He reached behind his tails and pulled out a bomb. But this was no ordinary bomb, for this, was a Dummy Ring Bomb. Tails threw two bombs at the group of robots, to which they exploded on contact. After the smoke cleared, the heroes were able to tell that all of the robots had been destroyed. Rarity thanked Tails for clearing the way along with everypony else except for Rainbow Dash. All she had to say was, "Whatever. I could've defeated them in a faster and cooler way." Tails rolled his eyes, and sighed.**

**"Rainbow Dash! Tails got rid of all of the robots. That's all that matters. But how do we get over this quicksand?" Twilight snapped.**

**"You're a Unicorn. Teleport." Rainbow answered in a rude and agitated voice.**

**"Oh, right." Twilight blushed.**

* * *

**(Mission Impossible theme song)**

**"Okay. Applejack, we've just gotta get past these here robots. So, we're just gonna boost past 'em."**

**"I hear ya Sonic. Let's do this." Applejack understood, hopping into Sonic's arms.**

**Sonic grabbed Applejack and boosted through something like 13 robots. Sonic maintained his momentum and blew through a donut loop. Sonic and Applejack jumped from a ramp there, and reached the most dangerous section of all. There were robot drones everywhere, and to make matters worse, a rocket was launched forwards at high speeds.**

**Sonic and Applejack used stealth to sneak past all of the robots. Sonic jumped from rocket to rocket, which were coming forward every 3.25 seconds. Applejack crawled on the floor, and silently attacked robots, becoming unnoticed and ignored. Just what she wanted...**

**Until she sneezed.**

**"Achoo!" Some powdered sugar from donuts in the background had flown in front of her nose, causing her to sneeze loudly. The remaining robots turned to Applejack, and pointed their guns at her. Sonic heard all of the racket, and jumped down using his stomp move. He crushed the first robot, and jumped at another. Sonic then landed onto the ground, and boosted away just as the robots began to shoot.**

**"I am seriously getting tired of saving you girls." Sonic sighed.**

**Sonic homing attacked a spring while holding Applejack just like in Sonic 06 while carrying Elise, and bounced from multiple springs to a totally different section. This time, Sonic and Applejack zoomed through the section without a care in the world. They dodged missles and bombs from the Egg Pawns with agility, timing, and speed. As Applejack was carried, she noticed a pirate ship out at sea, connected to a weird machine.**

**She pointed over to the ship so that Sonic would also notice this. He looked over yonder, and jumped over to said weird machine. He put Applejack down, and walked up to the white, cubed, and ugly machine .**

* * *

**(Cutscene)**

**"If I was an alien or pink party pony in need of saving, where would I be?" Sonic asked himself, scratching his head in front of the machine. **

**"Experience has taught me to investigate anything that glows," Sonic told Applejack.**

**Then the giant pirate ship floated up quickly, earning a yelp from Applejack. **

**"Experience has also taught me that the best way to solve problems, is to kick robot butt." Sonic joked, making Applejack smile.**

**"Visitors are cautioned to avoid feeding, petting, or saving any aliens." Eggman announced over the loudspeaker (Obviously talking to Sonic)**

**"Excuse me, Giant Killer Robot. You wanna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Sonic asked rhetorically.**

**Then a bon-bon shaped robot wearing a purple jacket and matching pirate hat jumped onto a cannon.**

**"Arr. Who be yelling at dear old Captain Jelly?" He asked with a pirate accent.**

**"Dude, your schtik, is worse than Captain Whiskers'. Get a real voice actor sometime. Egghead will never be able to join all of the actors in Broadway and Hollywood." Sonic insulted.**

**The robot was boiling mad. He jumped down and shot a cannonball at Sonic. He flipped out of the way, and cartwheeled to a halt. "If that's how you wanna be, fine. Let's dance!." Sonic shouted to the robot.**

* * *

**(Sweet Mountain Boss Music)**

**Sonic grabbed Applejack, and jumped onto the ship. "Ya know, this guy isn't gonna take you until you take care of the ship. I noticed a switch in the back. Maybe we should hit that." Applejack informed Sonic.**

**"I'm on it." Sonic shouted.**

**As Sonic and Applejack tried to reach the switch, Captain Jelly fired multiple cannonballs of candy and wisps to stop Sonic. "Arr. Stop playing around! This is a delicate ship!" Captain Jelly shouted angrily. "Aw, I'm sorry. I can't undersand your accent!" Sonic yelled as he homing attacked a cannon, breaking it. Applejack followed his lead, going underneath the cannon's range, and bucked it from off of it's hinges. Sonic then hit one last cannonball with a powerful axe kick. Inside was a wisp capsule. He released the wisp and it traveled inside of him. Applejack and Sonic jumped from broken cannon to broken cannon, leading them to it's switch. Applejack bucked the switch, cutting off all power to the floating pirate ship. Sonic grabbed Applejack and jumped off the ship as it crashed down below into the sea.**

**Sonic and Applejack fell onto some soft vanilla cake(with icing of course) below the ship next to Captain Jelly himself. "DRILL!" Sonic shouted as he dug underground, avoiding Burrowbots and bombs. Then he charged upward, using the momentum to hit Captain Jelly. The robot flew up into the air, and exploded into bits of candy and robotic components as it crashed down in front of where Sonic and Applejack were previously standing. Throughout the light show, no one noticed a red gem fall out of the robot as he exploded to pieces.**

* * *

**(**

**"That was really fun Sugarhog. Too bad our search has to end now." Applejack sighed.**

**"What do you mean? We still haven't found Pinkie yet, Sonic pointed out. Applejack raised her hoof, and pointed to behind the machine. "Oh. I see what you mean." Sonic stated as he silently zipped up behind Pinkie.**

**"Boo." Sonic whispered into Pinkie's ear, scaring Pinkie Pie so much that she jumped over the machine as it stopped glowing and turned itself off.**

* * *

**(Cutscene)**

**Tails and the rest of the ponies came up to Sonic a few seconds later.**

**"Hey Tails. You missed the BBBE!" Sonic said as he pretended to shoot Tails with his fingers.**

**"Huh?" The fox asked.**

**"BEST BOSS BEATING EVER! Sonic explained as he did a couple of poses, finishing with a one handed handstand. He ended his awesome session, and flipped into a standing position.**

**"So, has Yacker given you anymore information, or limericks, or whatever it is he's spouting?" Sonic asked hastily.**

**"Well first, remember, this translation stuff isn't 100%." Tails started.**

**"Trust me. I remember." Everyone(pony) shouted in unison.**

**"Givin' me the neck. So, anyway, these aliens are made up of a REALLY powerful energy source called Hyper-go-on. It's inside of them..."Tails explained.**

**"Like a battery?" Pinkie Pie asked.**

**"No. Well, sort of. It's their life source. You three only got a taste of it, and look at what happened. Battery is sort of an understatement," Twilight explained as Yacker danced in the background.**

**"Funny thing. It was first translating as horrible body odor." Sonic sniffed his armpit, and shrugged off the translation.**

**"Anyway, it seems that an evil man, and you might know him, whom is called Baldy Nosehair..." Tails started.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BALDY NOSEHAIR!? That's gotta be the best thing I've heard all day. I gotta remember that one." Sonic laughed hysterically.**

**"I know. I've already written it down," Tails laughed alongside Sonic. "So, anyway, he's draining them of their power, and using it for an evil... aquatic mammal? A porpoise? Oh... an evil purpose!" Tails guessed.**

**"That's good intel. Keep working on it." Sonic congratulated Tails as he jogged away.**

**"Where do you think your going?" Rainbow asked.**

**"To find Baldy McNosehair of course. Hahaha. I'm totally calling him McNosehair." Sonic called out as he ran towards the space elevator.**

* * *

**(**

**Doctor Eggman walked up to the remaining parts of Captain Jelly. "Ugh. What an utter failure. This one couldn't even HIT the blasted hedgehog." He complained.**

**"Well, he isn't alone boss. He is traveling with Tails and six strange ponies. Two unicorns, two pegasi, and two regular ponies. They might become more of a threat than we thought."**

**"I agree. It's not like all of the Chaos Emeralds are here to help me with my master plan."**

**"Hey Eggy. Look over yonder. That appears to be a Chaos doohickey whatsit!" Cubot told his boss.**

**"For once, Cubot, you are right," Eggman snickered as he stole the emerald and walked away in search of the rest. "Now I have two. GAHAHAHAHAHA!"**


	7. Dancing With the Fishes

**Sorry it took so long... Had some internet problems and other junk with my mother nearly cancelling Christmas TWICE... Thanks Jaylen**

**Jaylen: No problem big brother!**

**Me: How I hate him so. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

***BTW, I had trouble writing this as if it was a part of the plot, so it's really just for comic relief or something like that.***

* * *

**Sonic Colors Chapter 6: Dancing With the Fishes!**

* * *

**(Aquarium Park World Map)**

**"Next stop is Aquarium Park. This underwater attraction is the perfect place to commune with sea life, and hopefully, get chummy with the sharks." Eggman announced over the elevator loudspeaker.**

**Sonic sighed. 'Great. How do I get out of this one? I mean, the last time I was on a "fun water experience", I completely lost my mind!' Sonic thought to himself, playing with his fingers.**

**"Sonic, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked. Fluttershy now felt more comfortable talking around Sonic, which made him happy, but Sonic didn't look happy anymore. n fact, he looked scared.**

**"Oh no," Tails sighed, placing his face in his hands as the elevator began to decelerate. "Sonic's afraid of water." He reminded himself a little louder than he wanted to say it.**

**The ponies looked at Sonic with questionable faces. There was this great and comedic hero, afraid of something like water. Rainbow Dash was the first to break the silence, giggling uncontrollably like a small filly who had just attended a Pinkie Pie party. "You? That's cute. Is the wittle itty bitty hedgehog scared of a wittle wa-wa?" Rainbow Dash cooed, laughing her tail off the rest of the ride.**

* * *

**(Same music)**

**Twilight Sparkle stood up as soon as the elevator came to a halt. She was the first out of the elevator, and the only one who was completely silent. Sonic and Tails were talking about each others fears, Rarity and Fluttershy were complimenting Eggman on the beauty of the park attraction, Rainbow Dash was laughing at Sonic, and Pinkie was trying to climb over the gate in order to swim in the water. (But climbing's impossible with hooves. Right?)**

**As they exited out of the terminal, there was an even greater view of Aquarium Park. The planet was mainly red, and it had beautiful temples everywhere, reminding Sonic of Chun Nan's Gaia gate. And the water glistened beautifully in the sunshine. Even Sonic started to take a liking towards the attraction. Sonic and Rarity started to walk faster, passing by the group. They stopped on a picture of an enormous goldfish on the floor, taking in the sights.**

**Pinkie Pie's ear flopped, then her eye fluttered, then, lastly, a knee twitched. "Ah! Watch out for that trap floor!" Pinkie called out to Sonic and Rarity, who were standing on a giant circle on the ground. As Pinkie screamed, the floor opened up with haste, and Sonic and Rarity fell below.**

**"Yikes! Sonic!" Tails and Fluttershy shouted before jumping after them.**

**"Fluttershy! Sonic!" Rainbow Dash yelled out, before following suit.**

**"Ugh. I'm surrounded by idiots. Why not go AROUND the gaping hole in the ground?" Twilight sighed before teleporting down.**

**"What? Did I say something?" Pinkie asked, before jumping up. She waved to no one in particular, and fell down, with her head stretched up to look over, before falling with the rest of her body.**

* * *

**(Aquarium Park act 1 music)**

**Sonic was the first to recover from the fall, and skydived down a long tube, and landed at the bottom on his feet. As he landed he looked up. He saw Twilight and Rarity levitating towards the ground, with Pinkie floating down with her hair. He also saw Tails, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash fly down.**

**Sonic jetted away with his super speed, and blew the rest of the characters backwards with great wind. Sonic ignored his mistake, and ran over to a small ramp on the side of the roadway. Due to the speed he was going at, he flew up at a tremendous height. He air boosted once, flying through the air at a tremendous speed. As he slowed down in mid-air, he landed onto a "floating" grind rail with spikes covering certain sections. Sonic flipped from rail to rail, avoiding spikes with great haste and precision.**

**Rainbow Dash quickly recovered from the fall, taking off after Sonic in the skies. She flew over to the hedgehog. Unfortunately, no one else was nearly fast enough, or strong enough to reach Sonic and Rainbow Dash. So, the rest of the group walked down an alternate route.**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash blasted forward, hitting a spring, thus, launching them towards the top of a temple building resembling the Chinese temples of Chun Nan. Inside, they attacked a few robots with punches and kicks, before continuing their journey. Sonic jumped onto Rainbow Dash, and quickly flipped off, reaching the other side before Rainbow Dash could react.**

**Tails and the rest of the Element of Harmony ran as fast as they could, with Tails and Applejack leading to catch up to Sonic. They soon bounced off of a hidden spring, and went flying off surprisingly into the bottom of the temple.**

**As they entered, Twilight used her magic to grab the robots that they had encountered, and threw them off of the edge. Then, Tails and Pinkie Pie homing attacked their own separate robot ahead. Rarity moved ahead, trying to avoid the violence, but levitated a robot when she saw that it was carrying a cyan wisp into the wall, busting open the capsule. As the capsule opened, the wisp flew into Rarity as thanks. Rarity was shocked as to how a wisp went _inside_ of her. surprisingly, it felt comfortable; powerful even. As Rarity got used to the power, she unexpectedly transformed into a white laser. Rarity shot straight through a broken cable, screaming in terror. The mare then started to travel through the cable towards the top of the temple. As the battle ended during that short couple of seconds, Twilight noticed that Rarity was gone. "Hey... Where's Rarity?"**

* * *

**(Aquarium Park Act 1 DS music)**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash sped through the top of the temple, boosting into whatever types of robots they encountered. Sonic started to speed up little by little, kicking all sorts of hazards away such as robots, rocks, even bricks from the temples. As the two sped through the temple, Rarity appeaerd out from an outlet on the floor. "Whoa! Rarity? Where'd you come from?" Sonic asked before screeching his feet to a halt, tripping over a pot hole onto the floor in front of the unicorn. "You would've been a Sonic pancake a second later." Sonic said as he picked his head up, still on the ground.**

**"Please get up. It is most uncivilized to stay on the floor where other ponies have walked before." Rarity commanded.**

**"Yes ma'am!" Sonic replied, flipping himself from off of the floor.**

**Rainbow Dash down to Sonic and Rarity a seconds later, and landed next to Sonic. "Wait a minute. When did YOU get here? HOW did you get here?" Rainbow asked the unicorn, raising an eyebrow and crossing her fore hooves.**

**"Oh. I think it had something to do with the wis...RAINBOW DASH!" Rarity shrieked.**

**Rainbow Dash wasn't even paying attention to the answer to her own question. Instead, she was picking out some ear wax with one hoof, and picking her nose with another. She quickly stopped, and rubbed off the gunk on her hooves onto her own fur. "Sorry. Were you saying something?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.**

**"How can you act so unladylike? It's almost as if you aren't a lady at all." Rarity commented.**

**"Excuse me Madame Fussybritches for my 'unladylike behavior." Rainbow Dash spat at Rarity**

**Sonic quickly intervened, placing both arms in front of the two mares before it could get ugly. "Stop it you two! We need to get back to Tails and the others. And Rarity, I'm gonna take a guess that a wisp brought you up here, yes?" Sonic said.**

**"That is correct." Rarity answered.**

**"Alright. Let's go." Sonic said before taking Rarity in his arms, and zipping through the temple. Sonic and Rarity bounced onto springs, hopping higher and higher as Rainbow Dash simply flew up. The three exited out of the temple through a little open window (Classic Eggman), and then fell back in through the same window. As Sonic and Rarity squeezed through the window, Sonic stomped down, bringing himself down onto the glass floor even faster.**

* * *

**(Same music)**

**Tails and the rest of the girls ran through the temple. "Hey! I see an exit!" Tails cried out, as he started to fly faster. He noticed Sonic, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash standing outside of the doorway.**

**"Dude. What took you?" Sonic asked, slapping his little brother (lightly) on the head.**

**"Well, we spent the last like five minutes looking for Rarity. Then, Applejack thought that she was with you. Turns out, she was right." Tails explained.**

**"Whoa. Good job AJ. There's a first time for everything." Rainbow snickered. Applejack raised a hoof over Rainbow Dash's head, unnoticed. Then, she slammed her hoof over Rainbow's head, creating a knot to form over the Pegasus' head.**

**"Ow! Whatcha do that for? It was just a joke!" Rainbow Dash whined, rubbing her head.**

**"Sonic. I suggest that you take this little worm with you before some bones get shattered. And they won't be mine." Applejack threatened, raising up a hoof to Rainbow Dash's face.**

**"O-Okay. Just calm down AJ. I'll take Rarity too, cause I know about you and Rarity's relationship," Sonic said, a little scared from Applejack's voice.**

**Sonic started to walk away with Rarity and Rainbow on each side. He grabbed Rarity's hoof (after politely asking), and zipped away not as fast as normal, for the wind would "ruin Rarity's mane". Rainbow Dash just sighed, and took off towards the skies.**

* * *

**(Aquarium Park act 2)**

**As Sonic came towards the water, Rarity stopped him. "No! We are NOT going down there! My mane would be ruined!"**

**"I'm with you on this one, but we can just go over the water." Sonic said, implying something.**

**"What? You think that I'm gonna carry the both of you over there? Carrying just Sonic or just Rarity is one thing, but both of you? No way!" Rainbow Dash denied.**

**"I wasn't talking about flight. I was talking about running." Sonic began to explain.**

**"So, are you gonna run across the water? But, that's impossible!" Rarity doubted Sonic.**

**"He IS impossible!" Rainbow Dash shouted.**

**Sonic grinned as he took Rarity back into his arms, and despite the fact that her mane would be ruined, took off faster than the speed of sound instantly with a loud sonic boom, running on the deep pool of water, shocking Rainbow Dash. "How is he...".**

**As Sonic ran faster than sound, a giant robotic piranha jumped from underneath the two. With barely any time to spare, Sonic sped up going even faster. He turned around while still running to see if the fish was gaining on him. He probably should've kept his head straight.**

* * *

**(Same music)**

**BAM! Sonic and Rarity hit a wall of another temple nearby, causing Sonic and Rarity to drop like a boulder in the water. Rarity with the ability to swim, swam up to the surface as soon as they fell, calling for Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!"**

**"What? Wait...Where's Sonic?"**

**"That's exactly what I was calling you about. Sonic still hasn't come up for air!" Rarity began to panic.**

**"Well, I can't get him! My wings will get wet!" Rainbow Dash argued.**

**"And that's worse than losing your best friend how?" Rarity continued to argue.**

**"Because..."**

**"Exactly. Help him!"**

* * *

**(Underwater drill music)**

**Sonic fell deeper and deeper into the robot fish infested waters. (How a robot doesn't shortcurcuit underwater, I don't know) As he awoke, he started to wave his arms left and right, kicking the water, trying to swim. But like quicksand, it brought him down even faster. Sonic hit the ground, and got up. He gasped for breath, but no prevail. He started to run underwater, attacking any and all fishy underwater robots with his boost. Sonic felt his lungs turning blue. (How THAT works, I have no idea) Sonic noticed a yellow wisp in the clutches of a robot. He boosted once into the robot, destroying it on contact. The wisp noticed how Sonic was on the verge of death. He went inside of Sonic, and Sonic transformed into a drill. He miraculously "dug" up towards the surface, saving himself.**

* * *

**(Same music)**

**Rarity continued to cry at the assumed loss of their friend, Sonic the Hedgehog while atop of Rainbow Dash's back, airdrying her fur. " Stop crying Sugar Queen!" Rainbow Dash cried out.**

**"But it's just so sad! He died from drowning trying to save me from the water. How ironic!" Rarity sobbed.**

**"No seriously! Look!" Rainbow Dash shouted, pointing beneath the water.**

**A faint yellow light could be seen from the water. Then it got closer and closer and closer. But then, the freaking robot fish appered over the light! Rainbow Dash started to panic, and flew straight into the water, swimming for Sonic.**

**Rainbow Dash stopped herself at the marvelous sight. The fish battled with the light that was obviously Sonic based on the design, going back and forth between the fish and the open waters. Then, miraculously, the light pushed itself to it's very limits, slicing right through the fish, resulting in a fiery explosion. (OKAY! HOW! DOES! THAT! WORK!)**

**The light sped up towards the surface with Rainbow Dash, and splashed out. As soon as the wisp touched air, the wisp left out of it's host, Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**"Sonic!" Rarity shouted in surprise.**

**"Aww yeah!" Sonic shouted as he flipped out of the water, and landed on a rock perfectly balanced on one leg.**

**"You're alive!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she hugged Sonic as tight as a mother seeing you for the first time since college, dropping Rarity back into the water.**

**"Can't...breathe...Rainbow," Sonic gasped for breath as Rainbow Dash hugged him.**

**Rainbow Dash quickly let go of Sonic and flew up again, blushing vigorously.**

**"Wouldn't mind a little help now." Rarity said after spitting water out of her mouth into the pool.**

**Sonic put out his hand, and Rarity grabbed it. Sonic put Rarity into his arms, and once again took off running over the water, _carefully_ this time.**

**With Tails, things were going along smoothly. Barely any robots appeared, Applejack had calmed down for the most part, and there were no wisp containers. But, that all changed once Pinkie Pie started to sing.**

* * *

**(Chun Nan HUB music)**

**"Hey Tails?" She asked.**

**"Yes Pinkie?" Tails answered with a question.**

**"Do you mind if I were to sing a little. It helps pass the time." Pinkie leaded.**

**"I don't mind. Maybe if I know it, I'll sing along." Tails laughed.**

**"Okay! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"**

**"Oh no! Not this song!"**

**"SpongeBob Squarepants!**  
**Absorbent and yellow and porous as he!**  
**SpongeBob Squarepants!**  
**If nautical nonsense be something you wish**  
**Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!**  
**SpongeBob Squarepants!**  
**SpongeBob Squarepants**  
**SpongeBob!**  
**Squarepants!"**

**Then, Pinkie finished the song whistling just like the famous sponge himself.**

**"Great! Now the robots will start a riot! Why Pinkie? Why?" Tails told Pinkie, still covering his ears.**

**"Why what? Why did I stop? The song's over silly! But I can sing it again since you really want me to!" Pinkie smiled before singing again.**

**As Pinkie started to sing the same song over, Twilight Sparkle asked Tails a question. "What's wrong with that song? I don't even know this song! And it's pretty catchy!"**

**Eggman's robots appeared from out of nowhere, prepared to attack with whatever items they could muster. "Stop singing! That song is so annoying!" The robots demanded in their monotone voices, running up to her with picket signs in their hands.**

**"How does Pinkie know about this?" Twilight asked herself.**

**"You and I both know the answer to that one!" Tails rolled his eyes, jumping onto a robot.**

* * *

**(Aquarium Park Act 2 Music DS)**

**Back with Sonic, Rainbow Dash would never shut up about hugging him. Seriously, like what's her deal man?**

**"Look. I'm so sorry about hugging you! I don't know what came over me. Just forget about it okay?" Rainbow Dash restated for the umpteenth time.**

**"I've been trying. But you won't shut up about it!" Sonic shouted in annoyance.**

**Rainbow Dash started to apologize again, but Sonic simply stopped running, and fell underwater. Then, he was levitated by Rarity upwards in an air tight bubble, designed to cancel out all the sound from Rainbow Dash.**

**"Thanks. I don't think that anything could be more annoying than THAT." Sonic sighed.**

**Then, Eggman's voice rang over a loudspeaker. "Arr mateys, experience the honest denizens of seven seas in Capt'n Eggman's amazing underwater aquarium! This is really embarrassing."**

**"I stand corrected. There is nothing more annoying than Eggman pretending to be a pirate while pretending that pretending to be a pirate is the only embarrassing thing that's happened in his life."**

**Sonic began to roll the ball over the water, and onto solid ground. The ball dissipated, and Sonic started to kiss the ground. "Oh sweet, sweet ground. I'll never take advantage of you ever again!" Then, Rainbow Dash hit him on the back knocking him over. Sonic quickly stood up, and began to spit out gravel and sand. (Not entirely sure if those are the same or not)**

**"Hey Sonic. I'm a little hungry. Can we get something to eat together?" Rainbow Dash asked while rubbing her rumbling tummy and looking at a map along the underwater tube.**

**"Sure. What do you want to eat?" Sonic replied, digging into his ear.**

**"Um...Oh! We could try the Krusty Krab! But it's a little far." (Yeah. I totally just wrote that)**

**"How far?" Sonic asked.**

**"Couple of miles. In Bikini Bottom on the surface." Rainbow informed Sonic.**

**"No problem. We'll be there in 30 minutes or less!" Sonic joked.**

**"Or else it's free." Rainbow giggled.**

* * *

**(Krusty Krab theme song)**

**"TAILS! I'M SO HUNGRY!" Pinkie Pie yelled, rubbing her tummy.**

**"I heard you the first time Pinks. Cool your jets." Tails sighed, rubbing his ears.**

**"Well, since Pinkie's hungry, I guess we'll go to the "Bucket O' Sushi. And I quote, "Now with FISH!" Twilight suggested, magically making a map of Aquarium Park appear out of thin air in a magical way.**

**"Seriously. That's what it says?" Fluttershy asked. (She's been M.I.A. for a while, hasn't she?)**

**"Not lying. That's exactly what it says."**

**"Okay. Well, it's on the way to the generator. How convenient." Applejack exhaled.**

* * *

**(Back 2 Back Sonic version)**

**Sonic and his group were able to navigate their way over to the Krusty Krab somewhat safely. They first had to take out a brarricade of Egg Pawns, which Rarity took out no sweat with her laser ability. Then, Rainbow Dash got them lost four times in a row, leading them back outside, and about nine thousand feet above the ground.**

**"I knew we should've taken that left at Albuquerque." Rainbow Dash mumbled to herself, after realizing that they were lost.**

**"Great job Rainbow Dash. You got us lost... AGAIN!" Sonic asked annoyed at Rainbow Dash's fourth time getting them lost.**

**"ME? Maybe YOU got us lost this time!" Rainbow Dash retaliated, now in Sonic's face, nose to nose.**

**Rarity tried to stay positive. "Well, at least we can enjoy the beautiful scenery. This would look perfect on a summer dress. Don't you think so?"**

**"But I'M handling the directions this time! Since somebody can't handle it," Sonic demanded, ignoring Rarity's positive attitude completely.**

**Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. "Ooh. Subs or nah?" She mumbled to herself.**

**"No worries. I'll just use this!" Sonic tapped Rarity's horn twice lightly, causing it to glow.**

**"It's not a GPS..." Rainbow Dash told Sonic.**

**As the two kept arguing, Rarity started to drag along the floor. "Uh. Guys?" Rarity called. Then, the unicorn accelerated at a tremendous pace leaving the two in the dust.**

**"What the? HEY! She's gone!" Sonic noted.**

**"You see what happens when you don't listen?"**

**"Aww shut up Rainbow. Just help me get her back!" Sonic demanded before leaving at nearly top speed with the annoying Pegasus.**

* * *

**(Same music)**

**Sonic followed a silver light down the long corkscrew. Then he jumped off a giant ramp at the end. Sonic flipped over a pool of water, and air boosted through a few flying robots. Sonic then landed on the ground, and kept following the light, into a temple. Rainbow Dash flew overhead, following Sonic into the temple.**

**As Sonic entered the temple, he entered a room with multiple ledges overhead, with at least seven robots on each ledge altogether and a closed exit gate. He ran in, and tried to jump over a large pedestal that was in the center of the room, but was shot upwards by a hidden fountain sprinkler with tremendous speed. As Sonic was having a flying lesson, the robots saw this as an opportunity to strike. They each jumped from ther ledges at the same time, with chainsaws and nets in their evil robotic clutches. Sonic recovered from the blast of water quickly and homing attacked the robots. Rainbow Dash also flew up and attacked the robots on the ledges, bucking them out of commission or simply ripping their heads off.**

**After that set, even more robots jumped down, prepared to attack. Sonic kicked straight through one, leaving a gaping hole in it's chest. Sonic then jumped onto the fountain as the water shot up, and from the air, homing attacked the rests of the endless robots. Sonic then focused himself, now ready anytime! Sonic jumped upwards, and looked down. He noticed a green wisp in the clutches of an Egg Pawn. He quickly kicked that robot, causing it to drop the capsule. The wisp flew into Sonic, and Sonic used the alien's power, transforming into the same thing as Twilight. Sonic flew around with great haste, and bumped into each robot around, destroying them on contact. After all of the robots were destroyed, the wisp flew out of Sonic and out of the now open gate with it's companion.**

* * *

**(Aquarium Park act 4 music)**

**With Rarity, things were pretty bland. Remember that clip in Cutie Mark Chronicles when Rarity was dragged all the way to a rock over a course of days. This predicament had deja vu written all over it, and somepony was not happy about it. Rarity was dragged by her somehow unable to be manually turned off jewel finding spell with an annoyed look on her face. She had been down this road before, and did not want to come back. But the one question still remains, why would there be jewels in a place designed by Dr. Eggman?**

**Rarity passed through a hallway, leading towards the outside. Her sixth sense dragged her around robots and aliens running away from robots. A bit of rubble nearly crashed down on the unicorn, to which she was relieved. "Yes! I'm still beautiful!"**

**Although the dust from the fallen rubble dirtied up her white coat to a grey. "Oh, come on!" She shouted in agony.**

* * *

**(No music)**

**Tails and Applejack led the group of ponies down the long hallway. "Are we there yet?" Pinkie asked, appearing next to Tails.**

**Twilight sped up her walking speed, and trotted next to Applejack. The two looked at Tails and Pinkie, shaking their heads. Pinkie was asking Tails a different question every two seconds, and Tails looked like he was about to explode. His face was scrunched up in annoyance.**

**'This is more annoying than that time that Amy kept asking me where Sonic was for two hours straight. And it hasn't even been a full two minutes yet!' Tails thought to himself. 'I think Sonic is having more fun than me right now...'**

* * *

**(No music)**

**Sonic the Hedgehog truly was "having fun". With Rarity missing, Rainbow Dash flying off every time Sonic entered a temple, robots appearing around every bend, and the unusual amounts of water everywhere, Sonic was having a supersonic blast of fun. He ran off, following the squiggly, white trail of light, as if it was left there for a reason. I mean, besides finding Rarity. Duh...**

* * *

**(Station Square theme)**

**Tails, walked ahead of his fiends, finally shutting up Pinkie. Suddenly, as he entered a big, glass pipe with hundreds of fish swirling around, Tails' Miles Electric started beeping.**

**"That's strange. It should only be beeping like that either when a Chaos Emerald is nearby, or I just got a new follower on Facebook. And it's never the second one," Tails laughed. He reached into his twin tails, and pulled out his handheld, and turned it on. On the screen was a giant Chaos Emerald and an arrow pointing in the direction that he was walking in.**

**"What's a Chaos Emerald? We've face "chaos" before, and it wasn't pretty..." Twilight told Tails with a worried face.**

**"What type of chaos we talkin' 'bout? Good? Bad? In between?" Tails asked, raising his hands in confusion.**

**An announcement said by Eggman interrupted the conversation. "Welcome to the exotic aquarium! Any water you may notice on the floor is the result of our diligent house cleaning staff's mopping! And not evidence of a dangerous leak in the-oh heck with it! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" **

**"Well, before I explain, we should get back to Sonic. I feel as if he should hear this too. This is really important." Twilight continued.**

**"I understand. But, what I don't understand is how the radar didn't pick up the emeralds anywhere else? Or how did an emerald get up here? Are all of the emeralds here?" Tails asked himself puzzlingly.**

**"More questions equals more answers correct? Although I'm still impressed with how your machine can do that." Twilight complimented Tails.**

**"It's no biggie really," Tails blushed slightly.**

**"Anyways, we'll have to get that emerald first! Pinkie, looks like your hunger's gonna have to wait a few more minutes." Tails said.**

**Tails quickly flew off leading the ponies towards their destination.**

* * *

**(No music)**

**Let's check back with Rarity for a second, shall we?**

**Rarity slid along the wet, wooden floors of an Aquarium Park temple, bored out of her mind. Sure, there was the occasional robot attack. But the robots were so dense, that they missed, and usual fell into a pool of water, or into a bottomless pit. Now asleep, her horn's trail grew dimmer and dimmer and dimmer. Her dragging speed although, sped up. She slid into a crystalline cave, and disappeared.**

* * *

**(Chun Nan Day music)**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash sped up to their fullest. Getting back their friend was the most important thing as of now. They sped through the pipe, and up into the surface of the park. Sonic ran along the cement at the speed of sound, with Rainbow Dash trailing behind him. He crashed through dozens of Egg Pawns, blowing them up.**

**He managed to save an orange wisp from the clutches of the last one, and skyrocketed into the air. But, the air was filled with gravity defying spike balls! Sonic somehow managed to weave all of the balls, flipping into a skydiving position after he detransformed and watched the orange wisp fly away in an orange wake. Sonic still managed to dodge the balls, floating in between the crevices in between the spikes. Sonic then floated over to a much smaller temple than from before, and landed onto the roof. Sonic took a breather, and jumped onto a grind rail, grinding away with a certain Pegasus following him.**

**As Sonic reached the end of the rail, he jumped onto another building. But, it was a trap! It was really a waterslide! Sonic fell down the slide, getting all wet, screaming in terror. "AAAAAHHHH!"**

**Rainbow Dash laughed at Sonic. She flew down to him to rub in the fact that she could fly. "Haha! I can fly! As long as my wings aren't wet, I'm not in as much trouble as you!" Just before she could fly farther away from Sonic, the hedgehog grabbed Rainbow Dash's tails, and pulled her onto the slide.**

**"Ha! Who's wet now?" Sonic asked slyly. (Haha. The jokes are incredible)**

* * *

**(Aquarium Park act 1 DS music)**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash slid throughout one of the three slides of doom with Rainbow Dash hugging onto Sonic for dear life. Sonic wiggled left and right, trying to get Rainbow Dash's hooves and torso from out of his field of vision. And it didn't help that water was splashing everywhere.**

**As Sonic moved Rainbow Dash behind him, he was finally able to see what was in front of him. A bunch of spike balls and robot drones were all around the slide. "Too easy! No sweat!" Sonic shouted.**

**The little hedgehog jumped out of his lane, and unto the next one, avoiding the spike ball. Almost instantly, he jumped over to the next one as the lane began to suddenly collapse. This lane went into a tunnel with turns, dips, loop de loops, and at the end, a sixty foot drop. As the two moved down the slide, Sonic and Rainbow Dash twisted and turned in the direction that the waterslide was moving, groaning in pain each time one of them hit a red tubular wall.**

* * *

**(Same music)**

**As Sonic and Rainbow Dash exited from out of the tube, they reached the sixty foot drop. Sonic was the first (and only) one to fall, then came Rainbow Dash. Sonic fell into one of the aquarium water pools with a loud splat before sinking. Rainbow Dash landed on a floating platform, and looked around in confusion before asking herself a question. "What was that? It sure sounded painful."**

**Sonic rose out of the somewhat shallow water with his front side, as red as a tomato. He gasped in pain and waved his arms up and down. Then he stepped into the shallow water once again, cooling off his stomach and torso. "Ahh. Much better," Sonic sighed dreamily. As his stomach and torso turned back into their original colors, Sonic mumbled to himself, "Maybe Amy was right. Clothes are a lifesaver. Nah!"**

**Sonic heard laughing from next to him. He looked to his left. There was Rainbow Dash, laughing at him. "What's with you and laughing today?" He asked rhetorically.**

**Rainbow Dash stopped laughing, but ignored his question by flying off. Sonic shrugged, and followed her down the road into the Chinese temple. Sonic and Rainbow Dash sped through the temple, only to find out that it was a trap! About midway, the floor disappeared, and changed into water. Sonic sped up, running along the water, splashing the trailing behind Pegasus with water, angering her. Rainbow Dash bucked Sonic, causing him to almost instantly drop his speed. He fell into the deep, robot infested, ice cold water and saw the temple was UNDERWATER! How cool is that?**

**As soon as Sonic reached the bottom, he ran about at a very slow pace due to water pressure. He jumped up over a dark, wide trench. Sonic realized that he could not do a single jump over the trench. Out of options, Sonic made a drastic attempt to save himself, jumping up again. It worked! Sonic kept on jumping along, almost like a swim, until once again, he felt the need for air once more. A school of fish swam along nearby, noticing Sonic's plead for air. The fish flew around Sonic, and Sonic had no need for air anymore. This "technique" saved his life!**

**Sonic ran about this new temple, "borrowing" oxygen from the fish. Sonic used the fish as a shield, and "swam" his way through the temple. 'How is anyone supposed to even see it without eventually drowning?' Sonic thought to himself. Sonic was growing tired surprisingly quickly. Sonic fell down and all of the fish, swam away from Sonic, leaving him to fend for himself.**

* * *

**(No music)**

**Rainbow Dash quickly flew over the water, frantically searching for Sonic. "Oh man! Oh man! I really messed up this time! Twilight's gonna kill me!" Rainbow Dash panicked as she kept her head down, keeping a lookout for the hedgehog. Rainbow Dash was worried. Then, she saw a blue flash underwater. There was Sonic! She had to save his sorry blue butt. Without wasting any time, she took to the skies, and dived down, attempting a Sonic Rainboom underwater dive thing. She entered Mach speed, and an invisible cone formed around her, with Rainbow Dash's eyes tearing up. Just before she could perform her Sonic Rainboom to save Sonic, she entered the water, destroying all of her momentum. She lost all of her speed and fell underwater slowly, on the verge of drowning.**

* * *

**(Krusty Krab theme)**

**Tails and Applejack rushed through the large park, destroying any robots that they encountered. Then, Pinkie Pie appeared out of nowhere, and nearly tripped Tails. "TAILS! I"M HUNGRY! I NEED FOOD NOW!"**

**"I heard you the first twenty four thousand, six hundred and eighty seven (24,687) times!" Tails shouted in anger.**

**"Sorry. But my tummy feels like it's going to EXPLODE!" Pinkie Pie said, putting emphasis on the word explode.**

**"Well, we can get something from the 'Bucket O' Sushi'. It's just around this corner here." Twilight reassured Tails and Pinkie, pointing towards the corner.**

**Pinkie ran ahead in a pink blur into the run down, moldy, smelly fast food restaurant. She stopped in front of the counter. "HI!I"mPinkiePie!Iwouldlikeanorderofmetalfishies,fishsludge,andadailymenusurpriseplease!" Pinkie ordered her food at once.**

**The Egg Pawn turned around, and dropped it's cap. "George! Get me a Number Seven!" Just after Pinkie placed in her order, the rest of her friends entered through the creaky door. "anything else?"**

**"Guys! You want anything?" Pinkie asked.**

**"You talking about me being hungry made me hungry I'll have a small order of sushi." Tails ordered.**

**"Um. I'm not really hungry." Fluttershy whispered. (I did it again didn't I?)**

**"I guess I'll have a sludge bomb." Twilight guessed.**

**"Maybe an Apple and Fish sundae." Applejack said.**

**"You got that George? That'll be one hundred fifty seven(157) rings dude."**

**"What a rip off! How about I pay you after we eat? Deal?" Tails tried to negotiate.**

**"No way. You can't tell me what to do Miles Prower. Pay up." The robot said angrily.**

**"Why I oughta..."**

**"Tails honey, let Auntie Pinkie handle this." Pinkie said, lightly pushing Tails away.**

**"One hundred rings."**

**"One hundred fifty seven rings."**

**One hundred!"**

**"Hundred fifty seven!"**

**"One HUNDRED!"**

**"ONE HUNDRED FIFTY SEVEN!"**

**"One hundred fifty seven!"**

**"One hundred, and not a ring less!"**

**"One hundred fifty seven! Not a ring more!"**

**"Hundred! I insist!"**

**"Okay! If you insist." Pinkie laughed, placing a hundred rings on the counter and taking the bag in her mouth.**

**"Wait what?"**

**"Whoa! That was cool! Do you know Bugs Bunny?" Tails asked as he held open the door for the ponies.**

**"Who?"**

**"Never mind. Can I have my sushi now?" Tails asked, dropping the subject.**

**"Here you go buddy!" Pinkie smiled, handing Tails the food.**

**"Thanks." Tails opened up his extremely greasy bag, and pulled out a poorly made sushi. Not caring about the way it looked, but only how his stomach felt, he placed it in his mouth. He chewed it, and swallowed. Almost instantly, his face turned green. He pranced around, looking for somewhere to get rid of his waste.**

**"Tails? Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked, worryingly.**

**"I think he has to throw up." Applejack said. The fox quickly nodded. Twilight pointed over to the water, and Tails flew there as quickly as possible. He leaned over the railing, and barfed. "BLEAUGH!" Tails cried out as his sushi flew out of his mouth mixed in with his acids into a greenish brown barf, contaminating the water. He walked away, wiping his mouth and chin.**

**"His cruelty knows no bounds." Tails commented on the food.**

**"Well, the generator is over that bottomless pit and around the corner. Let's hurry guys!" Twilight directed, pointing towards the light radiated by the generator.**

**"Hold on a second Twilight!" Tails shouted as he ran back towards his barfing spot.**

**Twilight used her magic to take away Tails' food, and the rest from Pinkie's mouth. She placed it on the ground. Then, she magically made a golf putter appear. She took a few practice swings.**

**"Twilight, what are you..." Pinkie started to ask.**

**Twilight smacked the bag out of the park and into the water. The food instantly killed a bunch of fish. (Luckily Fluttershy was caring for Tails, huh?)**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I was eating that!" Pinkie panicked.**

**"That's gross Pinkie." Applejack commented.**

* * *

**(No music)**

**Rarity finally able to walk, walked up to a ruby red emerald. "Ah ha! I have claimed my prize," Rarity giggled gleefully. She attempted to pick it up using her magic. She couldn't for some reason. She tried again. Maybe she was just tired. She picked it up with her hoof, and walked off using three hooves. After about three minutes of walking, she reached the generator. "Not exactly what I was looking for, but it'll have to do." She sighed. She placed the emerald down next to her, and sat along the side of the generator.**

* * *

**(ASDFmovies 6 theme)**

**Sonic "swam" up to an orange wisp's capsule. While spin jumping, he popped open the capsule, and called forth it's power. He transformed into a rocket, and boomed up through the water and out to the surface. As Sonic turned back to normal fifty feet in the air, he skydived over the water, looking for Rainbow Dash. He saw something floating along the water. It was Rainbow Dash! He boosted over to a nearby rock, and picked her up. He then boosted over the water into a small restaurant called the Krusty Krab.**

**Sonic kicked open the doors and placed a soaking wet Rainbow Dash onto a table. "Is anyone here a doctor?" Sonic called out towards the "customers".**

**"I am a doctor!" A "customer" called back.**

**"Well you're a nerd!" Sonic laughed, high fiving/hoofing Rainbow Dash. "Okay, but seriously, she needs help. What do I do?"**

**"She could need mouth-to-mouth." The doctor said.**

**Sonic cringed at the answer. "Not quite the answer I was looking for Doc."**

**A sponge walked out of the kitchen. "I know what to do!" The sponge walked up to the table and inhaled dramatically, causing people to think that he was going to give Rainbow Dash mouth-to-mouth. Then, strangely, he took out his wallet, earning a few questionable stares. Then, he pulled out a patty. He waved it around Rainbow Dash's muzzle, instantly waking her up. "I'm alive! Thanks..."**

**"Squarepants. SpongeBob Squarepants." SpongeBob introduced himself.**

**"THE SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS?" Sonic asked, "fanboying" out.**

**"I guess." SpongeBob shrugged.**

**"Whatever. Let's just go." Rainbow Dash blandly said, snapping Sonic out of his fanboy moment by smacking him on the head.**

**"You're right. I would love to see Eggman's face handed to him with your amazing help." Sonic reminded her.**

**"Thanks for the compliment. Now, let's go."**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash rushed out of the restaurant at the speed of sound waking up Squidward from his nap at the register, causing him to fall out of his chair, and into the cashier quarters, a white rowboat with a cash register stuck on it. At that moment, Mr. Krabs rushed out of his office. "HEY! YOU FORGOT TO PAY THE NEW STEPPING FEE!" He shouted.**

**A low rumbling could be heard. "DADDY!" A voice all too familiar called out.**

**"Neptune help me."**

* * *

**(Cutscene)**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash stopped speeding just as they stopped in front of the generator. "Man, running past all those fish put me in the mood for sushi. I doubt Eggman had the decency to put a decent sushi joint in this park," Sonic grumbled, hungrily.**

**"Remember ladies and gentlemen, try the newest dining experience at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, the Bucket O' Sushi. Now with FISH!" Eggman's voice rang out of a P.A. system.**

**"Ugh, like I was saying."**

**A robot similar to the one in Sweet Mountain arose from behind the generator. "Hey! Did somebody here order a clobbering?" Sonic asked, pointing towards the robot.**

**"Are you sure? It says someone here ordered an extra large clobbering topped with everything." Sonic joked, punching his palm.**

**"Tell you what, I can't take this thing back, so I'll give you an extra large clobbering for nothing. Hope you're hungry!" Sonic concluded his joke, watching Rainbow Dash attempt to hold back her giggles.**

* * *

**(Aquarium Park boss music)**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash flew into the ship, which was protected by a water barrier. As soon as Rainbows wings touched the nine thousand gallons of water, her wings felt too weighted down for her to fly. Now without the ability to fly, she couldn't really help Sonic. But that didn't stop her. She swam through the water and Sonic spin jumped everywhere. Sonic and Rainbow Dash "swam" over three holes. As Sonic jumped over them, missiles appeared. Two black, one white. Sonic spun even faster, just barely avoiding them. For some reason, they were only chasing Sonic. Then, Rainbow Dash felt a pain in her chest. She needed air. NOW! She saw an assembly line of air bubbles forming near a crack in the metal ship. Rainbow Dash fell down, leading Sonic down too, leading the missiles after him. Rainbow Dash quickly gulped up an air bubble. Sonic then realized that there was nothing to worry about, and spun away. But, it was too late. The missiles were super close to him, like Amy close. Sonic jumped onto a black missile, and bounced it into the white one, exploding on contact. A yellow wisp was trapped inside one of the two of three missiles. It went inside of Sonic. Rainbow Dash nudged for Sonic to use it, but being the stubborn hedgehog that he was, Sonic didn't summon the wisp. The blast knocked the hedgehog and Pegasus towards the shut off switch. But it was protected by glass. A missile popped up from behind Sonic. Sonic quickly jumped up, and instead of hitting him, it hit the case, shattering it. Sonic homing attacked the switch, shutting off all power to the ship. The ship crashed down below, giving Sonic and Rainbow Dash with barely any time to escape.**

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash escaped although, they weren't the only ones, a robot similar to Captain Jelly had also escaped the crash. This one was Admiral Jelly. It quickly recovered from the jump and swam up. Sonic used his wisp and drilled up to the Admiral. He spun into the robot, cutting it in half. The Admiral exploded into a million pieces, and Sonic detransformed back into his original form, which made his fall look at least twenty percent cooler by the way. Sonic stomped down next to Rainbow Dash, grabbed her, and jumped out of the barrier.**

* * *

**(Cutscene)**

**The generator shut down, and Sonic jumped down onto the metal ground just as Tails and the rest of their friends appeared. "Great job Sonic." Twilight complimented the hedgehog.**

**"You know me. I aim to please." Sonic replied.**

**"Well I'm TOTALLY pleased... and a little nauseous," Tails sighed, rubbing his stomach. Sonic and Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow in confusion.**

**"I grabbed a bite at the Bucket O' Sushi," He explained.**

**"What's the verdict?" Rainbow Dash asked**

**"His cruelty knows no bounds." Tails said, covering his mouth in disgust at the painful memory.**

* * *

**(Aquarium Park world map music)**

**"So, has anyone passed by Rarity?" Sonic asked, changing the subject.**

**"Why do you ask?" Applejack asked, a little worried about her friend.**

**"Because..."**

**"I FOUND HER!" Pinkie screamed.**

**"Yes. We did." Fluttershy said afterwards, pointing towards the sleeping , they saw Rarity snuggling up against the generator as if nothing had ever happened.**

**"She SLEPT through all THAT?" Rainbow Dash asked, rubbing the back of her head.**

** Sonic noticed Rarity had a familiar gem in her hoof. "A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic yelled out.**

**"Chaos what?" Rainbow Dash asked, puzzled.**

**"A Chaos Emerald. Eggman must've lost it! And we just found it. Good job Rarity. Heck, I could just kiss you!" Sonic cheered, petting Rarity's head before taking the emerald himself and placing it in his quills.**

**Sonic quickly snatched up the emerald, thus waking up the fashionista. "That's my gem!" She shouted as she waved her hooves vigorously, hitting Sonic each time.**

**"Rarity! It's me! Sonic!" Sonic shouted in pain between hits.**

**"Oh. Sorry about that. But, if you must insist, please hand over that gem."**

**"No way!"**

**"Why? Pretty please with unicorn magic on top?" Rarity begged, giving Sonic the old "puppy dog" face.**

**"Tails! Help me out here!" Sonic whispered to Tails.**

**"Rarity. If we could just get back to the elevator, I can explain why this emerald is of so much importance. As of now, Sonic, put it in Pinkie Pie's mane." Tails said, pointing in the direction of the elevator.**

**"Her mane? Why?" Sonic questioned.**

**"Because, her mane is weird. It can carry things. Many things. Anything." Tails explained.**

**"That's reassuring." Sonic said as he put the emerald in Pinkie's mane, and surprisingly, it swallowed it up.**

**"Whoa!" Sonic shouted in surprise before running away.**

* * *

**New longest chapter! Over 7,000 words! Aren't you proud of me? Yes ? No? Maybe so? Leaning more towards the "Yes" I presume...**


	8. It's ALIVE! It's ALIVE! Ohit's Trixie

**Sonic Colors Chapter 7: The Trixie Chapter**

**For all of you who thought that Trixie was dead, or something... YOU WERE WRONG!**

* * *

**(Back to the Future theme)**

**Let's head backwards for a while, shall we? Before Sonic and Tails met The Mane Six in Tropical Resort, okay. Twilight Sparkle and Trixie were having a magic duel (not that much real relation to the actual episode), and Twilight lost. We know what happened to her, but what about Trixie?**

* * *

**(Asteroid Coaster World Map)**

**The Great and Powerful Trixie woke up with a giant headache. Her body was extended over the many rings of a smaller version of Saturn...Wait WHAT?**

**As Trixie opened her eyes, she groggily looked around. All she could see was space. Space minus all of the asteroids, and planets and roller coasters. She quickly got up from off of the floor. She rubbed her eyes, pinched herself, slapped herself, took off her hat and placed it over her face before placing it back on her head to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.**

**"Has Trixie hit her head hard or what?" The mare asked, rubbing the back of her head. She stared at the blackness of space to her left, then towards the amusement park junk on the right.**

**"Has somepony made an amusement park in space? Well, Trixie is impressed," Trixie complimented Dr. Eggman without knowing. Then, Eggman's voice rang out of a nearby loudspeaker, startling Trixie.**

**"The space sickness you will eventually get is not the responsibility of Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park or it's subsidiaries. Send any complaints to the inventor of space. Thank you" Eggman declared over the loudspeaker.**

**"And there is Trixie's answer." Trixie sighed. She got up from off of the rings, and teleported towards a bunch of asteroids, teleporting from moving asteroid to asteroid with surprisingly great luck, as ahe miraculously SURVIVED****.**

**As she teleported over the metal, a roller coaster blasted from above, scaring the unicorn. Trixie, ducked underneath her hat, sort of like when George and the Man With the Yellow Hat (Ted... spoilers by the way) play "Peek a Boo" in the movie, Curious George. As the coaster passed, she uncovered herself, and pretended as if nothing happened. Trixie galloped away, and ran into an Egg Pawn.**

**"Priority 365: Pony!" The robot shouted as it turned around and got a good scan of Trixie. Trixie was unaware of what was in front of her, so she challenged it. "Aha! Face me if you dare! Face me and my Alicorn... Where is it?" Trixie panicked at the loss of her amulet as she felt all over herself (not like that) in search of her all powerful amulet. It wasn't on her. Unable to fend for herself, she ran off screaming. Even though one drop of SPIT would have caused an Egg Pawn to short circuit and explode.**

**Trixie ran down a long corridor with the stankiest smell ever and walls with green slime oozing out of the walls with their own unidentified smells! All Trixie could tell was, it smelled like it was a mixture of diapers, sour milk, PlayDoh, and acid. "Ugh! Dis schmell is nasty!" Trixie shouted in disgust, pinching her muzzle. She ran off, dodging light blue pillars, and splashed of acid, she entered a very dark room. She slowed down, and tried to look around for light. As she walked, she found light at the end of the tunnel. She teleported there, and gasped in shock at the sight. There was a giant machine sucking out the life of colorful aliens, turning them purple and evil looking.**

**"What is this?" She asked. Then, she heard the "clang" of a door being shut and locked and the pitter patter of multiple feet approaching, getting louder and louder with each step.**

**"Hey! You are not authorized to be here!" A dozen Egg Pawns and Buzzbombers rushed into the room with guns pointed right at Trixie's face! She looked around for an escape route. There was no way out. While frantically looking for an exit, she saw a circular purple wisp crack the glass container that it was in. After a struggle it was finally free! It blew a raspberry at it's former brothers, sisters, mother, father, friends, etc. before smacking it's rear at them, and then quickly flew away in a purple wake, still blowing a raspberry at it's family. It flew right into the Great and Powerful Trixie without paying attention, trapped in her body now. Trixie felt the amazing power of the wisp, and laughed menacingly towards the robots, striking fear into their metallic, artificial, evil hearts.**

**"HAHAHAHA! FEAR THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" She shrieked, as she transformed into a black hole, sucking up each robot. After she "ate" the final robot, she lost her transformation, landing in the middle of a circle of broken robots and any other hazards she unknowingly "ate".**

**"Hahaha. There is now a new power deep inside me. And soon, everypony shall learn the name "The Great and Powerful Trixie"!" She laughed before magically grabbing a bunch of disassembled robot parts, hazards, captured wisps inside of their capsules, and teleporting away in a flash of blue light.**

* * *

**Didn't expect any of that, now did you? The wisps being turned evil, Trixie seeking revenge, and now, Trixie has run amok in Asteroid Coaster with a bunch of Nega Wisps and battered up robots at her disposal, but without the Alicorn Amulet! Oh wait, you already knew that? What? You played the game already? That's reasonable.**

**Man, this writing stuff's hard. And, as I promised, the Sonic Lost World: Deadly Friendships Edition beta preview will be updated tomorrow. The full story will be uploaded in January of 2014.**


End file.
